Mission Infiltration
by Arya H. Black I
Summary: UA. Imaginez un monde ou James et Sirius sont des agents du MI5. Imaginez un monde ou Voldemort est le parrain de la Mafia. Epaulés d'Arya Hampton, ils vont devoir combattre leurs démons. Rentrez dans un monde ou il faut tuer et tromper pour réussir.
1. Let us in Darkness

**Bonjour, après avoir posté un OS hier dans la soirée, je vous poste le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic qui comporte déjà 6 chapitres. Le septième est en cours d'écriture ^^**

**Cette histoire aura 8 ou 9 chapitres mais pas plus.**

**Je posterai un chapitre tous les samedis.**

**Oui je vous l'accorde c'est une fiction un peu particulière mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :p**

**Arya**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Let us in Darkness

**5 :40 am – Quartier général du MI5**

Le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez que déjà plusieurs agents du MI5 travaillaient à la préparation de leur nouvelle mission. Une mission ayant pour but de coincer le plus grand patron de la Mafia qui en ce moment même prenait du bon temps dans le plus grand casino de Londres entouré de ses bras droits et de charmantes autres créatures. Les trois meilleures agents de MI5, les services secrets Britanniques formant le meilleur trio d'infiltration d'élite de toute l'Angleterre, se trouvaient actuellement fiers et droits devant leur supérieur.

« - Dans cinq minutes dans la salle de conférence ! Sans retard ! »

Une chose était devenue sûre pour les trois agents , leur supérieur et le meilleur agent de terrain , Alastor Maugrey dit Fol œil à cause de son œil manquant du à une balle perdue ne riait pas sur la ponctualité. Tu étais à l'heure pile ou alors tu avais des problèmes et en général avoir Alastor sur le dos, ça devenait vite invivable. Valait mieux pas pour vous qu'il vous est dans le collimateur sinon adieu carrière de vos rêves. Le chef du MI5 pouvait être considéré d'un point de vue extérieur comme une personne froide dénuée de sentiments. Pourtant, le point de vue interne était bien différent. Certes, Fol œil était très dur et élitiste mais il n'en restait pas moins une personne avec des valeurs, soucieux de ses recrues surtout dans un métier ou le risque avait une place très importante et où la mort finissait par devenir reine. On ne comptait plus le nombre d'agents sauvagement assassinés chez eux ou tués en mission quelconque. Bien que pour eux, leurs vies ne valaient pas grand-chose à l'échelle du monde. Mais les vies des autres, des citoyens anglais qu'ils protégeaient tous les jours valaient de l'or.

**5 :47 am – Salle des conférences, QG du MI5**

Fol œil commençait à réellement s'impatienter, la ponctualité lors des réunions d'urgence n'était vraisemblablement le point fort de ses trois meilleurs agents. Ses doigts pianotaient et couraient avec impatience le long du bureau en bois verni. Ses sens étaient aux aguets, guettant le premier signes de vies des trois jeunes gens prêt à hurler sur leur non respect des consignes.

Enfin la porte vitrée s'ouvrit doucement laissant pénétrer dans la grande pièce circulaire trois personnes âgées d'une vingtaine d'années, deux hommes et une femme.

Le tout premier, le leader du groupe, James Potter. Un grand brun aux marrons malicieux cachés derrière des lunettes. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait de mettre des lentilles souvent en mission d'ailleurs ou les lunettes devenaient vraiment gênantes. James ou Prongs de son nom de code était rentré dans les services secrets l'année de ses 18 ans. Son père était un ancien agent mort en mission, il reprenait en quelque sorte son flambeau.

Le deuxième, le beau gosse du groupe, Sirius Black. Brun, grand aux yeux bleu tantôt gris métallisés tantôt couleur encre de chine ou nuit d'orage. Sirius surnommé Padfoot fut d'abord recruté dans les commandos spéciaux d'intervention rapides avant d'être transféré dans le service des infiltrations. Rapidement le brun ténébreux s'était fait une réputation de Don Juan et de blagueur auprès de ses autres camarades. Il était de bonne compagnie d'après certains et carrément chieur pour les autres.

Et enfin la dernière personne et pas la moindre, la seule femme du groupe, la petite princesse du service mais aussi la dernière arrivée, Arya Ella Hampton. Grande, svelte, brune aux yeux aussi sombres que les ténèbres où résident quelques minces reflets bleu azur. En somme, une beauté froide, une femme fatale. Seulement âgée de 19 ans, Arya ou Shadow fut rapidement reconnue comme étant la meilleure agent féminine. Son franc parlé, son caractère impétueux ont fait d'elle n l'agent incontournable de cette équipe. Et croyait moi pour mener James Potter et Sirius Black à la baguette, il en faut du caractère. Elle fut longtemps courtisée par les hommes extérieurs à son service qui n'essuyèrent que des refus directs.

« - Je passerai sous silence vos deux minutes de retard. Comme vous le savez certainement, vous partez en mission dans les heures qui suivent alors que vous ne savez pas les informations nécessaires à votre réussite. Je n'admettrais aucuns échecs sinon je me chargerai personnellement de faire tomber vos têtes. »

Alastor fut satisfait de voir le visage de ses agents se décomposer à la suite de sa petite tirade d'introduction. Oui, il adorait ce job. Mais en plus il ne plaisantait pas et ces trois jeunes personnes tout à fait charmantes l'avaient très bien compris. Qui a dit que les personnes travaillant au MI5 ne sont pas mesquines ? Il projeta des documents sur le tableau blanc grâce à un rétroprojecteur.

« - Voici Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort. Vous le connaissez tous et toutes comme étant le plus grand parrain de la Mafia que le monde est connu. C'est une crapule qui tue de sang froid des femmes et des enfants pour son propre confort. Il a été récemment aperçu dans le Leighton Casino. Bien entendu, deux agents de surveillance sont déjà sur le coup et pour l'instant devant les caméras il ne se passe rien mais il est pas con l'enfoiré et il sait qu'on le surveille. Votre but est d'infiltrer ses rangs de fidèles et de récolter assez d'informations pour nous permettre de le coincer. Vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance, pas une de plus ! »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. La cadette du groupe regarda le visage de cet homme qui ne lui était pourtant pas inconnu. Il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur, il était aussi vil qu'un cobra aussi dangereux que le boa. Elle le voyait mal assis derrière un bureau dans un riche cabinet d'avocat ou alors encore mieux dans la robe des avocats entrain de défendre une victime. Il faisait trop peur à voir. Pour la jeune femme , rien n'était vraiment effrayant , une avait servie dans l'armée lors de sa majorité , des horreurs elle en avait vu par centaines et certaines l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit. Elle avait perdue la notion de la peur et surtout celle du danger comme ses deux camarades d'ailleurs. James ne craignait absolument plus les balles depuis que lors d'un règlement de compte entre des passeurs de drogues et les agents du MI5, il avait reçu deux balles à la poitrine et une balle dans la jambe. Il était passé tellement près de la mort, qu'elle était devenue son amie, sa confidente. Sirius quant à lui, fonçait tête baissée se jetant presque seul comme un grand dans la tête du loup. Deux ans à servir dans les forces d'interventions spéciales rapidement lui avaient appris à ne pas trop réfléchir pour ce genre de choses. Cela n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire et cela n'était hélas pas près da changer. Black finirait par y rester comme les deux autres.

« - Comment ? » demanda alors le leader du petit groupe.

« J'y venais James, j'y venais … Pour rentrer dans les rangs de Jedusor il faut ne pas le vouloir. C'est lui qui vient à vous ou plutôt ses esclaves et pas l'inverse. Vous me suivez ? Sirius c'est toi qui infiltrera ses rangs, tu es le plus apte à le faire et surtout tu auras une meilleure couverture, après tout ta famille fait partie de ses plus proches fidèles. Tu retourneras ta cape et tu donneras des informations à Voldemort. Mais pour cela tu devras faire de la prison … trois mois devront suffire, demain dès l'aube tu seras jugée par cambriolage à main armée. James, tu t'occuperas d'un entrepôt désaffecté ou Voldemort ne fait livré de la drogue. Tu auras avec toi quatre anciens criminels aujourd'hui clean qui connaissent le milieu. Il faut que tu t'arranges pour devenir son fournisseur officiel. Bien entendu tu changeras d'identité. Ton père avait été infiltré dans la mafia. Tu deviendras Seth Montana et pour ton physique tu passeras entre les mains de nos experts. Et enfin Arya, tu vas devenir l'avocate en voue de cette putain de ville, j'espère que tu t'y connais un peu en droit chérie. Ta licence venue tout droit de la faculté de droit de Paris arrive ce soir, le fait que tu sois française va beaucoup t'aider crois moi. Tu seras au cabinet Jackson & Giles, le meilleur cabinet de la ville. Et … Sirius tu devras faire de Arya ta compagne après ta sortie de prison. De toute façon, les avocates ne sont jamais tranquilles, Voldemort voudra absolument l(avoir comme appuis. Vous viendrez ne faire vos rapports tous les samedis pour Arya et James, Sirius arrange toi pour venir une fois par semaine ou donner des information à Arya. N'oubliez pas que vous serez surveillé si votre couverture saute, on arrête tout ! Vous avez tout compris alors au boulot et bonne chance ! »

Après plusieurs acquiescements, les trois agents quittèrent la salle et partirent vers leur nouvelle destination, une cabinet d'avocat, un trafic de drogue appartenant à la Mafia et la prison .Ça risquait d'être dur, très dur ….


	2. Un début de mission difficile ?

**Coucou,**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre comme promis !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Et à samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre et de nouvelles aventures !**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 2: Début de mission difficile ?

**12 :05 pm- Trois mois Plus tard- Prison d'Azkaban**

« - Black lève toi ! On a payé ta caution ! Allez dégage microbe »

Sirius Black les cheveux visiblement bien plus long, la musculature bien plus développée, quelques cicatrices fraîchement acquises et le regard aussi froid que la glace se leva de sa couchette de fortune. Une fois sortit de sa cellule, de son enfer depuis maintenant trois long mois, Padfoot suivit son bourreau se retenant avec beaucoup de mal de lui faire payer trois mois d'injures et de coups. Mais si il faisait ça … Il pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté et son chef serait pas content si il faisait capoté la mission à cause de son ego. N'empêche que une fois cette mission terminée, sa gloire retrouvée il ferait tout pour interner cet abruti congénital. Cela ne serait pas trop dur après tout ce n'était qu'un simple geôlier et lui en agent secret. On lui rendit ses affaires enfin le peu qu'il avait non sans les lui jeter au pieds. Avec une mine énervée, Sirius se baissa et ramassa ses effets personnels sans pour autant éviter le coup de pied de son geôlier qu'il reçut dans les cotes.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se retrouva attablé dans un bar avec un verre d'alcool à la main histoire de fêter sa liberté retrouvée ! Le liquide ambré du whisky lui coula lentement le long de la gorge et Sirius s'en délecta jusqu'au bout. C'est un remontant qui lui avait manqué. Il se souvenait des verres qu'il prenait avec James après une mission difficile. Un petit moment privilégié entre deux agents qui au fil des années à bosser ensemble avait fini par devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. James représenté le jour et Sirius la nuit ou alors James l'ange et Sirius un démon.

« - Sirius Black ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu as enfin décidé de retourner auprès des tiens…Je t'avoue que aucuns d'entre nous n'y croyaient encore ! Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre que tu te trompais de chemin… sage décision ….

- Que veux tu Lucius, J'ai enfin compris les principes énoncés par ma famille. Avant j'étais bien trop con !

- Oh mais con tu l'es toujours ! »

Sirius esquissa un sourire, Lucius Malefoy resterait le même qu'il soit âgé de 17 ans ou de 75 ans. Le blond aurait toujours cette supériorité ridicule dans sa voix et dans son allure. Après tout il était toujours aussi blond alors forcément toujours aussi con voir même plus. C'est quand même assez sympa de voir que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. D'un coup il se sentait moins perdu dans une société qui semblait avoir évoluer mais dans le mauvais sens …il se sentait moins seul ….

Malefoy commanda aussi un verre et s'installa à la droite de l'ancien prisonnier. Les deux hommes laissèrent planer le silence pendant de longues minutes. Padfoot attendait que l'héritier Malefoy prenne la parole ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

« - Il veut te voir ! Demain 18 heures chez Barjow ! Aucun retard ne sera toléré ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Lucius de leva, déposa des pièces sur le comptoir qui roulèrent avant de s'arrêter et disparut au coin de la rue dans une magnifique Dodge noire aux vitres tintées. Ma foi très discret ! Mais la phrase lâchée par Lucius planait comme une menace au dessus de sa tête…. Cela risquait d'être plus difficile que prévu et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Jusque ici cela s'était révélé assez simple pour une personne comme lui. Maintenant il allait être surveillé 24/24h par des fidèles de Voldemort. Réjouissant ! Il espérait que de leurs cotés James et Arya avaient bien avancé enfin surtout James. Arya ne commencerait réellement la mission que quand elle serait avec lui …il le sentait venir gros comme une maison ce que Voldemort allait lui demander. La jeune Hampton en avocate ça devait donner vu la grande gueule qu'elle avait. Black sourit en essayant de se rappeler les traits de la française, cette magnifique brunette oui parce qu'il ne pouvait cacher qu'elle était une bombe, était un vrai démon au visage d'ange. Le genre de fille qu'il aimait au final ! Sirius se donna une gifle mentale ! Il devait être en manque ! Elle était totalement chiante ! C'était un beau démon manipulateur qui lui mettrait un tablier à fleur rose et qui l'enverrait faire la cuisine ! Hors de question !

**15 :30 pm – Palais de Justice- Londres**

Le tribunal se vidait petit à petit de ses hommes et femmes habillés de noir. La dernière séance avait été particulièrement virulente et bien sur elle se trouvait actuellement au cours de toutes les conversations dans toutes les bouches. Mais bon le résultat était là, Arya avait une nouvelle fois montré son talent et remporté le jackpot. Finalement, elle finirait peu être sa carrière professionnel dans le droit vu la découverte de son talent subtil et vicieux. Un vrai requin ! Azkaban allait avoir de nouveaux pensionnaires dans les heures suivantes.

La française vêtue d'un superbe tailler noir avec un magnifique chignon lâche poussa la porte en lâchant un soupir de contentement, oui elle était fière d'elle mais aussi ravie de quitter l'endroit. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« - Arya ! ARYA ! Salut, on fait une fête pour la victoire tu te joins à nous ?

- Non désolée Ethan ! Je suis fatiguée, j'ai du trajet et encore du boulot à la maison pour demain je vais donc rentrer ! Bonne soirée ! On se voit demain ?

- Oh … oui oui bien sur ! Bonne soirée et à demain alors !

- Ah mais non demain je suis en congé ! Je ne viens pas pour autant je suis vraiment fatiguée !

- Ce n'est pas grave à plus !

- Bye Ethan ! »

Avec un petit sourire et un signe de main, Arya tourna les talons, un peu honteuse de mentir comme ça alors que le beau brun essayait désespérément de la conquérir. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait accepté mais là elle travaillait et les relations privées ne rentraient pas dans le cadre de sa mission. La jolie brune tout en se mordant la lèvre héla un taxi.

« - Ou dois je vous déposer ?

- Regent Street ! »

Le chauffeur lui sourit avant de s'engager sur la voie en proie à des embouteillages. Elle en avait pour une bonne petite heure maintenant surtout avec la circulation même si son apart' n'était pas forcément loin de son lieu de travail. Elle aurait pu marcher mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage et puis elle la mettrait bien l'heure perchée sur 10 centimètres alors autant ne pas avoir mal aux pieds et être au chaud parce qu'on était mi novembre et qu'il faisait un petit peu froid. Une légère sonnerie résonna dans l'habitacle clos. Arya prit en main son portable et y répondit : …. Son Boss ! Mais il était fou de l'appeler sur son portable elle pourrait être sur écoute ! Elle voyait très bien à longueur de journée les fidèles du Lord la mitraillaient avec leurs appareils photos, suivant le moindre de ces gestes. Son appartement aussi était surveillé et sur écoute de la Mafia mais aussi du MI5 ! En cas de problème !

« - Oui ?

-…

- Bien d'accord ! Je vois … je …

- …

-…. Oui bien sur !

-….

- Voilà sur mon bureau et je passerai les prendre demain à la première heures ! »

Autant faire passer ça comme une conversation quelque conque entre une avocate et sa secrétaire. Arya ne savait pas qui était le chauffeur vu qu'il était pourvu de grosse lunette noire et franchement, elle se sentirait complètement inutile si à cause d'un mot en trop, elle donnait des indices au camp adverse ! Déjà que cela promettait d'être dur !

**16 :23 pm – Entrepôt Sin – Surrey**

« Bougez vos fesses ! Espèce d'imbéciles ! On n'a pas toute la nuit ! »

Plusieurs hommes assez costauds se dépêchaient de porter et de décharger des caisses de plus de 30 kilos pour les charger ensuite dans un autre camion enfin plutôt dans une multitude d'autres petites camionnettes.

James maintenant sous le nom de Seth beuglait des ordres à tout va. De larges cernes ornaient son visage où apparaissait une barbe de plus de trois jours mais il s'en foutait ! Il n'était pas à un concours de beauté ! Il avait pour but de devenir le fournisseur officiel de drogues de Voldemort et il avait brillement réussit même si son ventre et son dos se souvenait encore des coups qu'il avait reçu en signe d'avertissement. A la moindre entourloupe il était mort et il le savait très bien ! Dans ce milieu c'est marche ou crève ! Y'a pas de plan B ! Les criminels qui l'aidaient dans sa tache avaient été d'une aide précieuse même si un avait été tué sous ses yeux en signe d'exemples aux autres. On ne rigolait pas avec Tom. Mais bon , la parrain paierait bien assez tôt ses crimes.

« - Voilà l'argent ! Lundi même heur même endroit !

- J'y serais alors allez dire à votre patron de m'envoyer quelqu'un de plus intéressant. »

Le mangemort parce qu'ils se faisaient appelés comme ça piquait au vif lui renvoya un regard haineux qui fit bien rire l'agent secret. Il n'était qu'un pantin, Tom n'avait pas encore toute a fait confiance en lui mais rien ne pressait pour le moment ! Cela deviendrait pressant lorsque les mangemorts se rendront compte que la drogue avait été modifiée mais bon … les meilleurs experts du MI5 étaient sur le coup alors pas trop de risque. Même couleur, même effets mais beaucoup moins dangereuses pour la santé de l'homme.

« - Allez les gars on remballe ! »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'entrepôt désaffecté était rangé et nettoyé ! Clean ! James sourit lorsqu'il regarda la date, Sirius devait être dehors à l'heure actuelle et même que Tom l'avait déjà contacté. On prenait un tournant et aucuns moyens de revenir en arrière … réussir ou être tuer maintenant il n'y avait que ces deux choix. Prongs suivait néanmoins les réussites de sa coéquipière, la seule fille a qui il laisserait sa vie entre les mains en cas de danger. En trois mois il avait vu l'ascension fulgurante de la française. Une chose … elle était douée !

Que le jeu commence …..


	3. Souffrir pour réussir

_Bonjour,_

_Voici donc le chapitre trois. Le __**chapitre 7**__ a été écrit et le __**chapitre 8**__ est en cours d'écriture ! Et il manquera certainement la fin de cette fiction, au plus au chapitre 9 de toute façon ! Il y aura aussi un épilogue. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là !_

_Merci à __**Kore-jade**__ et __**au crâneur à lunettes rondes **__pour leurs reviews !_

_Enjoy ! Review ?_

* * *

Chapitre trois : Souffrir pour réussir

**7 : 00 am – QG du MI5 – Londres**

Le soleil était levé depuis à peine deux heures que déjà les agents du MI5 étaient prêts pour une nouvelle journée certainement riche en émotion. Aujourd'hui l'air de rien, il allait se passer des choses très importantes. La mission d'infiltration allait prendre un nouveau tournant après trois mois de mise en action. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que James jouait le petit dealer pourri jusqu'à la moelle , qui emmerde les flics , qui n'a strictement aucune morale , qui en a rien à carrer des autres et surtout pas des gosses qui consomment cette merde et qui de plus n'avait strictement aucune pitié.

Prongs passa rapidement les portes du MI5 vêtu d'un jean trouée au niveau des genoux et d'un tee-shirt noir. Il était loin du smoking et des cravates à la James Bond. Ce dernier était un personnage pour les femmes. James, lui ne faisait pas de la figuration. Confondez pas les héros pour midinettes et les vrais hommes , les vrais agents ,c e qui se battent pour rendre le monde meilleur quitte à y laissez leur vie.

C'est un James méconnaissable, avec quelques kilos en moins, une barbe mal rasée, des joues creuses et un regard dur qui entra dans le bureau de son supérieur.

« - James ! Bordel on frappe avant d'entrer !

- Vous avez peur que je vous vois vous tapez votre secrétaire Alastor ?

- POTTER ! Restez à votre place ! Bon …. Qu'as-tu appris ? Tu es certain de ne pas avoir été suivit ?

- Oui tu me connais merde, je fais toujours attention ! La filature ça me connaît !

- Oui oui ! Alors ?

- Bien Jedusor m'achète de la drogue deux fois par semaine. Le jeudi et le lundi. Il achète de grosses quantités mais je ne sais pas encore à quoi cela lui sert. Mais ... avant que tu cris pour mon incompétence …. Je sais qu'il en fait sortir une partie, peut être bien la moitié mais pas plus. Le reste est revendu à des gosses de quartiers.

- Je vois … je ferais donc surveiller les sorties, douanes, aéroport et gare. »

Un petit silence suivit ces informations, chacun réfléchissait dans son coin. Une fois que Sirius serait auprès du parrain et qu'il aurait toute la confiance de celui-ci, cela deviendra un petit peu plus facile. Bien sur Black devra faire très attention à son petit cul. Le brun avait écopé de la position la plus délicate et dangereuse dans ce merdier … bien que Arya devait aussi surveiller ses arrières et rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire violer et tuer aux moindres coins de rues.

Maugrey intima l'ordre à son agent de continuer car il voyait très bien que celui-ci n'avait pas tout dit et qu'il manquait des informations essentielles à la bonne résolution de cette mission.

« - Voldemort ne me fais pas entièrement confiance. Il m'envoie ses sous fifres pour récolter la drogue. En fouinant un peu, j'ai découvert l'identité de son premier fournisseur. »

James sortit de sa poche des clichés réalisés par ses soins et les déposa face à son boss les uns à côtés des autres.

« - Fenrir Greyback ! Tom Jedusor le voit tous les deux jours en moyenne, des fois tous les jours quand il attend une très grosse livraison.

- Très bien James. Mettons Greyback hors d'état de nuire sans pour autant t'attirer des ennuis et des soupçons sur ton activité. Bon travail Potter ! »

**11 :54 am – Oxford Street – Londres**

L'heure de pointe sur la plus grande rue marchande de Londres. Les hommes d'affaires sortaient de leur bureau, habillés du traditionnel smoking noir et de la chemise blanche, on hélait des taxis de droite à gauche. A chaque feu vert, une nuée d'hommes et de femmes se jetaient presque avec voracité de l'autre côté de la rue. Les métros vomissaient sans arrêt une centaine de personnes. Malgré toute cette agitation, la jeune française flânait le long de la rue, en regardant à droite à gauche et profitant de sa journée de libre sans pour autant lâcher sa vigilance.

Pendant trois mois, elle avait bossé comme une dingue pour devenir la meilleure avocate de cette putain de ville et être bien sur à la hauteur de son diplôme. Ce que les autres doivent apprendre en quatre ans, elle l'a appris en trois mois. Au final, elle était crevée donc son jour de congé était le bienvenu dans sa vie agitée. Elle n'en oubliait pas sa mission pour autant, fallait pas croire qu'elle allait rien faire de sa journée, on ne perd pas son temps quand on est agent. Un minute en moins, 10 vies de perdue.

Elle avait déjà semé habilement les hommes de mains de ce cher Voldy dans un magasin de lingerie, l'astuce ! Mettez les hommes devant un string en dentelles et vous êtes surs qu'il va vous lâcher. Arya était passée voir Maugrey pour lui donner quelques informations sur les dossiers qu'elle avait traités. Elle commencerait réellement sa mission en fait lorsqu'elle serait en contact avec le milieu mafieux. Pour le moment, grâce à une mini caméra cachait dans une lentille de contact, Shadow prenait des photos de ses assaillants et les transmettait directement à la base de données du MI5 qui les identifierai.

En somme rien de bien passionnant pour la jeune femme qui aimait le goût du risque. Du coup, Arya profita de ces quelques heures de répit qui se profilaient à l'horizon pour faire les boutiques de vêtements de a capitale et pourquoi pas se refaire une nouvelle garde robe…. Ce n'est pas sérieux ça !

**6 :00 pm – Barjow et Beurk – Londres**

C'était le moment fatidique, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et ne l'aurait plus de toute façon. Toute la mission reposait en quelque sorte sur ses épaules. Rien que ça, pas de quoi faire des insomnies ! C'était l'heur ou il allait enfin faire parti des rangs du psychopathe et entre nous il n'était pas pressé mais en même temps, il voulait en finir le plus rapidement avec cette mission.

A peine eut il franchi les portes de Barjow que Sirius se fit violemment mettre à terre et fouiller sans ménagement avant d'être relevé avec la même brutalité. Super accueil ! On lui banda les yeux et d'une tape sur la tête, on lui donna l'ordre d'avancer. Cela devait bien faire dix minutes qu'il marchait guidé par deux gorilles. Il essayait de mémoriser le chemin mais ils prenaient trop de couloirs différents pour qu'il est le temps de tout analyser, odeur, trajectoire, air etc. ….puis les bruits aussi. Il ne se rappelait pas que c'était aussi grand. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cet endroit, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans et depuis il s'était juré de ne jamais refoutre les pieds ici. Il venait de rompre sa promesse mais pour la bonne cause, elle Dieu lui pardonnera d'avoir jurer dans le vide. Par contre, il comprit très bien qu'ils étaient arrivés lorsqu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois la face contre terre. Padfoot entendit clairement une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer dans son dos … et ses pas, légers mais menaçants, mais passez pour lui donner des sueurs froides, il n'était pas une famelette. Il avait servi dans les commandos spéciaux, il était un dur pas un petit flic de village merde.

« - C'est fou comme c'est jouissif de t'avoir à mes pieds Black ! Très jouissif même. Tu sais …. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter tes affronts et ton refus et entre nous, je vais te faire une confidence, je crois que j'ai encore du mal … »

Le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux tomba au sol, arraché par les mains longues et blanches de Tom. La menace d'une torture planait dans l'air et venait de se suspendre en l'air au dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès.

Sirius put enfin voir l'apparence repoussante et reptilienne du Lord. Pas gâté par la nature le vieux. Cette chose ne pouvait pas être un homme …. Padfoot ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût de venir se loger sur son visage taillé dans le marbre. Grimace qui par chance échappa au Lord car celui lui tournait maintenant le dos. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas franchement rassurant. L'infiltré voyait les épaules de face de serpent secouaient d'un rire silencieux. Une boule d'angoisse vint alors se former au creux de son estomac, lui provocant une soudaine envie de vomir. D'ailleurs il ne put expliquer ce phénomène étrange…c'est comme si son corps entier se révoltait contre la suite des événements qui il le savait pertinemment ne serait pas plaisant.

« - Tu sais … tu m'as beaucoup déçu Sirius. Alors avant de te pardonner mon fils … tu vas payer ! »

Aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître le premier coup ne vint pas de Voldemort lui-même qui était de nouveau face à lui , les mains dans les poches avec une certaine nonchalance , comme si ce qui allait se passer n'était que le remake d'un vieux film. Non… il claqua de derrière ….la lanière d'un fouet vint marquer au fer rouge la peau fine de son dos déchirant au passage son tee-shirt blanc en une fine ligne. Peu de temps après le premier impact, il en sentit un autre puis les coups s'enchaînèrent plus rapide, plus marquant, plus puissant. A chaque claquement, une nouvelle blessure se formait sur sa peau, son sang couler un fine ligne rouge le long de son dos. Finalement, ce supplice s'arrêta mais seulement pour un petit laps de temps, ça il en mettrait son âme à damner.

Sirius savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec seulement quelques coups de fouet bien qu'il était dans un sale état. Si une fois fini, il arrivait encore à marcher cela relèverait du miracle. Lord Voldemort n'était surtout pas connu pour sa grande clémence.

« - Je crois que cela ne sera pas suffisant. Je ne suis pas satisfait. Je veux entendre ta voix me supplier d'arrêter, je veux te voir chialer comme toutes les femelles que tu sautes. Cris pour moi Sirius Black ! »

Ce qui suivit cette déclaration fut bien pire que de simples coups de fouets. Les coups pleuvaient sur son corps déjà meurtri, sur son visage, son ventre … aucune parcelle de membres de fut épargner. En plus, il allait sortir castrer ! Oh joie ! Corps qui a mal, coeur qui pleure…

Pourtant pas une seule fois il ne hurla. De toute façon, il ne se serait jamais abaissé à cela, on aurait pu lui briser les deux jambes qu'il n'aurait pas desserré les dents. Il ne cria pas lorsqu'un coup de poings lui fractura la mâchoire et qu'un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, il ne cria pas lorsque le liquide rouge jaillit de son nez maintenant cassé et il ne cria pas non plus lorsqu'une barre de fer dans les mains de Voldemort vint lui briser le tibia de la jambe droite. Le supplice prendrait bientôt fin, lorsque chaque partie de son corps saignera, lorsqu'il ne serait recouvert que d'hématomes qu'on ne pourrait définir la véritable couleur albâtre de sa peau. Mais bon, fallait espérer qu'il serait encore en vie après ça sinon cela serait un peu embêtant pour la suite de la mission.

A genoux, mis plus bas que terre , plus bas que n'importe quels putain de violeurs , le corps abîmé , détruit , la respiration rapide et inégale , Sirius attendait….le coup final. La même barre de fer rentra cette fois ci en contact avec sa tête, enfin ses tempes, l'assommant à moitié sur le coup.

Les deux gorilles de toute à l'heure le soulevèrent pat les aisselles avec les mêmes délicates attentions qu'au début. L'infiltré du se mordre les lèvres jusqu'à se les ouvrir pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur lancinante. Chaque partie de son misérable corps le lançait, lui donnant la nausée. Ils le traînèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur suivit par Tom Jedusor qui était ravi du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Même le meilleur des agents ne pouvait pas résister face à un tel traitement. Padfoot avait l'air d'un légume…

Bientôt son visage tuméfié rencontra le macadam, sa nouvelle habitude. Allongé comme mort, il vomit … sang, bile. La pluie qui s'était mise à couler lavait petit à petit son corps meurtri créant des coulées rougeâtres qui disparaissaient dans les soupiraux. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de bouger pour se remettre debout. Ce qui passa complètement inaperçu aux yeux des trois autres et heureusement. De toute façon, les deux gros malabars n'avaient pas un air particulièrement intelligent sur le visage. La taille des muscles n'était pas proportionnelle aux nombres de neurones.

Maintenant, l'agent devait juste se traîner jusqu'à son appartement qu'il avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt. Un chic endroit en plus ! Bon, il était petit mais pas cher et en plein cœur de Londres juste en face du Palais de Justice. Une belle affaire. Mais bon…ce n'était pas vraiment la porte à côté, il avait déjà mis une heure en transports en commun pour venir mais dans son état actuel, il ne pouvait décemment pas les prendre. Vu son état il manquerait plus qu'il atterrisse chez les flics. La bonne blague ! Il était donc contraint et forcé de marcher, il allait y passer la nuit.

« - Je te rappellerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi »


	4. On avance, on avance !

_Salut !_

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 tout beau tout neuf et certainement celui ou je me suis le plus amusé ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour donner vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture and enjoy it ! ^^_

* * *

**1 :23 am – QG Lord Voldemort – East End- Londres- 3 semaines plus tard**

L'attente commençait à devenir légèrement insoutenable pour les quelques proches du parrain de la mafia réunis dans une pièce sombre et insalubre. Il aurait pu mieux choisir l'endroit. Il aurait pu les recevoir dans une super suite d'un palace londonien mais c'est vrai que cela attirerait trop l'attention des flics. Bien qu'il soit un très mauvais état si ce n'est pas en ruine la Manoir était une bonne cachette inconnue des forces de polices, à chaque chose ses avantages et ses inconvénients c'est vrai. Puis surtout … il était équipé des meilleurs systèmes de sécurité du monde… On se demandait bien comme il s'était procuré ses dernières technologies enfin pas vraiment, c'était évident.

Sirius comme les autres quatre personnes à ses cotés attendait avec une certaine patience qui commençait à s'effriter que face-de-serpent-qui-pue-de-la-gueule veuille bien pointer le bout de sa langue fourchue. Il lui aurait 'ailleurs bien proposer à plusieurs reprises un chewing-gum à la menthe mais bon ….

Bien qu'il soit arrivé que trois semaines plus tôt, Padfoot faisait déjà parti des « proches amis » du Lord aussi bien parce qu'il s'appelait Black que pour les missions périlleuse et souvent à risques que Jedusor lui avait donné pour le tester. Suis-je obligé de vous dire que ce fut à chaque fois un secret ? Déjà, l'agent infiltré avait fait couler le sang, l'essence même de l'homme et les cris incessants de l'homme qu'il avait du tuer de sang froid pour pas tout faire foirer, venaient le hanter à chaque secondes et la nuit c'était encore pire. Il ne passait pas une nuit sans se réveiller en sueur pris de convulsions. Vous trouvez ça bizarre pour un agent d'élite dans son genre ? Mais ce n'est qu'un humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Puis il y avait ce petit garçon, il avait tué son père et le regard vide et inexpressif de l'enfant lui avait retourné les tripes. En fait… il imaginait son fils à la place de cet enfant…chose carrément impossible. Il était un coureur de jupon pas une espèce de guimauve romantique. Lui , il sautait les filles et les jetait sans regrets après consommation. Pas de bile les amis ! Les femmes ça ne sert qu'à satisfaire les désirs animaux des hommes. Etre marié et avoir des marmots … très peu pour lui !

Enfin Lord Voldemort rentra dans la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Bien sur cela arracha un sourire en coin à Sirius qui se réjouissait de son état de frustration. Quelque chose lui disait d'ailleurs que son humeur était directement lié à leur présence dans les lieux. Cela serait quoi d'autre ?

Voldemort se vautra avec une certaine grâce nonchalante tout de même dans son trône enfin façon de parler. Il se prenait vraiment pour le roi, ça faisait pitié à voir ! Mais derrières ses allures de personne faible e malingre se cachait une vraie bête qui n'aime que l'odeur âpre du sang. Tout à coup, Tom se leva et commença à jeter à terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage …chaises, vases etc.…. Une vraie mégère hystérique ce gars là. Ennuyé au possible, Sirius attendit patiemment enfin autant qu'il le pouvait que tommy chou arrête son caprice d'enfant pourri gâté qui au passage ne lui allait pas du tout au teint.

« - Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Ils devaient juste la tuer et … ILS ONT ECHOUES ! Je suis entouré d'une bande d'incapables, d'abrutis congénitaux, de trous du cul !

- Monsieur …

- Ta gueule Lucius ! Vu que vous etes les seules personnes en qui je peux faire confiance, je vais choisir la personne capable de mener à bien cette putain de meurtre. Bella !

- Oui ?

- Tue cette petite salope d'Hampton ! Cette petite avocate commence sérieusement à me les casser mais surtout ne la sous estime pas ! Elle avait quatre hommes à ses trousses et elle a réussi à les distancer, dans un magasin de lingerie …. LINGERIE ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Au moins elle n'est pas conne ! »

Padfoot se retint de sourire, cela aurait été mal vu ! Arya avait toujours eu une imagination débordante pour ce genre de chose, il fallait le voir, c'était du grand art, larguer des mecs dans un magasin de lingerie pour femme, c'était le septième art. Et voilà, c'était maintenant le moment…. Sirius ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, il avait réellement commencé cette mission que trois semaines avant bien que la prison ne fut pas une partie de plaisir et que rien qu'à s'en rappeler, il sera les dents. En tout cas, c'était maintenant à lui de faire ses preuves et de mener à bien cette mission, il était le pion central, si il plongeait, ils plongeait tous et la tête de ses supérieurs avec. Mais quand même, c'était presque trop facile, à force il devenait paranoïaque.

Avec la grâce parfaite et horripilante due aux personnes de son rang, il avança de quelques pas de façon à signaler sa future intervention sans pour autant piquer la place du chef. La mafia est pleine de codes tout plus débiles les uns que les autres.

« - Qu'est que tu veux Black ? T'occuper toi-même de la petite avocate ? C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt pas mal dans son genre, peut être trop grande gueule. Tu pourrais peut être en tiré un bon coup…

- J'ai juste une proposition à vous soumettre…

- Très bien, fais donc ! »

Voldemort se rassit dans son fauteuil et invita d'un signe de main Sirius à parler. Les autres personnes présentes regardaient le dernier arrivé avec un agacement à peine dissimulé et Sirius n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Mais cela n'était rien par rapport au regard peu engageant de Bellatrix qui sentait que cette mission de la plus haute importance allait lui passer sous le nez. Or, elle avait des comptes à régler avec la française ! Oh oui et pas des petits ! Cette sale conne avait osé enfermer son mari pour homicides et ça …. Elle ne le laisserait pas penser, foie de Lestrange cette étrangère allaient payer. Bien sur , elle la tuerait plus tard pour ne pas faire enrager Tom mais Arya Ella Hampton reposerait six pieds sous terre.

« - Hampton est l'avocate la plus en vue de Londres, elle est sollicitée pour les plus grandes affaires, c'est un requin. Elle est en étroite relation avec les juges et les forces de polices. Elle possède des informations qui nous sont indispensables !

- Que proposes tu ?

- Il faut se rapprocher d'elle et avoir accès à ses informations ! C'est une arme !

- Très bien Sirius ! Tu as carte blanche mais si jamais tu échoues, tu prendras cher.

- Bien »

**6 :39 pm – Entrepôt Sin- Londres**

Nouvelle demande, nouvelle cargaison mais surtout de nouvelles emmerdes ! A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, il y avait toujours une merde qui venait tout faire capoter. Soit le camion se perdait un cours de route et là c'était le fiasco le plus total ou alors des fois, il y avait même de la drogue en moins ! De quoi se tirer une balle dans la tête. Puis la dernière fois, des petits rigolos s'étaient amusés à faire cramer la voiture de James. Il avait du prendre un vélolib pour rentrer chez lui ! En plus, il y tenait à sa proche grise merde ! Aujourd'hui, ça serait quoi ?

« - Seth ! Il est là ! C'est un nouveau en plus !

- Encore un trou du cul quoi ! »

Prongs se dirigea vers le nouveau représentant de la firme Voldemort comme il aimait dire. Il négocia rapidement le prix et la quantité. L'agent se rendit bien vite que c'était encore quelqu'un de peu important vu la facilité avec laquelle James arrivait à la manipuler. Remarquez une petite augmentation, ça ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps ! Il devenait vraiment à salop à force !

Alors qu'il serrait la main de l'autre guignol, les sirènes retentirent ! Et voilà la merde de la journée ! Rapidement, les voitures de polices débarquèrent dans l'entrepôt ! Ben dis donc, y'avait la masse !

« - Putain pourquoi ils sont là ces cons ! Rangez tout !!! »

Ce fut un bordel indescriptible ensuite, on courrait de droite à gauche pour prendre ce qui pouvait être pris, sauvait ce qui restait à sauver. N'importe quoi ! James fallait vraiment qu'il dise à Maugrey d'éloigner les poulets parce que si c'est comme ça à chaque fois, il n'en sortirait jamais vivant. Dur dur la vie de criminel.

« - Merde ! MERDE ! Barrez vous ! »

Un premier coup de feu fut tiré du coté des policiers et bien sur il y eut riposte du coté des hommes de mains de James Potter alias Seth Montana. Encore une tuerie à l'horizon ! Après cette mission, il remballe ! Si c'est pour bosser dans ses conditions, non merci ! James évita de justesse une balle qui apparemment lui était destinée. Une seconde de plus et il avait u trou dans le crâne. Charmant ! Il riposta en blessant au passage un flic à la jambe et franchement ne s'attarda pas à réfléchir sur les conséquences de ses actions. Chacun pour sa pomme maintenant. Au bout de 10 minutes, il réussit à sortir de l'entrepôt sans se faire tuer ce qui releva du miracle vu le nombre d'hommes en uniformes. Il débloqua rapidement la porte de derrière avec un coup de pied et fut accueilli par un policier, arme en main à la hauteur de sa tempe. Il manquait plus que ça ! Prongs lâcha son flingue et leva lentement les mains. Il flotta dans l'air un certain malaise et ce fut certainement ce qui le sauva. Il en profita pour désarmer l'homme et de le taper à la tête. Biens sur l'autre ne se laissa pas faire et il prit un vilain coup de poings dans la mâchoire. Finalement, il réussit à le mettre à terre et se précipita vers la porte de sa voiture. Sa nouvelle voiture ! Malheureusement, l'autre était plus résistant qu'il en avait l'air et au moment ou il ouvrait la portière, il reçut une balle dans l'épaule ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et de surprise. Il était vraiment dans la merde. Avec une jolie panoplie de jurons colorés et entra dans la caisse et démarra en trombe évitant ainsi les coups de feu. La pare brise lui ne put en dire autant, il était criblé de trous maintenant. Encore une caisse à changer ! Alastor allait péter les plombs ! Il devait lui donner une nouvelle caisse toutes les semaines. Bah ce n'était pas de sa faute alors bon !

« - Oh Putain ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils ne peuvent pas me lâcher le cul !? »

Les passants se baladaient tranquillement profitant certainement d'une soirée de liberté. Puis tout à coup, une Volvo grise déboula du bout de la rue suivie par au moins 10 voitures de flics. Une poubelle vola et alla s'écraser sur la face d'un vieux qui promenait son chien. James ouvrit la fenêtre et cria un vague désolé. Oui c'est vachement le moment mais que voulez vous les bonnes habitudes ont la peau dures au même titre que les mauvaises. En plus, il avait failli le transformer en crêpe alors c'était là moindre des choses de s'excuser non ? Il évita de justesse un arbre.

Tout en conduisant d'une seule main enfin conduire ici est un bien grand mot, l'agent inspecta son bras et franchement ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Cela pissait le sang et en plus ça faisait un mal de chien. Il allait devoir retirer la balle et se coudre lui-même. Il allait passer une nuit d'enfer ! Heureusement qu'il n'était pas une chochotte parce qu'il aurait bien tourné de l'œil sinon. Il pourrait peut être aller voir Arya mais la française était de un surveillé 24h/24 mais surtout il n'aimerait pas franchement qu'elle soit son infirmière ! God, elle est juste un peu trop brute pour ce genre de chose ! Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un bras en moins parce que l'air de rien ça sert quand même surtout le droit !

«- Oh non ! »

Et voilà que maintenant, il tombait dans un embouteillage. Il était vraiment maudit ! Avec une nouvelle flopée de jurons à vous faire hérisser les cheveux sur le crâne, il sortit de la bagnole et se mit à courir entre les automobiles arme au poing. Les coups de feu reprirent et un combat s'engagea. A celui qui trouerait le plus l'autre. James s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre, sauta une grille et courut le plus vite possible voilà maintenant que les chiens le poursuivaient ! Arrivé au bord d'un pont, il sauta dans l'eau et ne réapparut qu'à l'abri des regards avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

« - C'est plus de mon age ! »

**1 :15 am- Night Club The Paradise- Londres**

Oui bon ce n'était pas bien et alors ? Une nouvelle affaire venait d'être gagné, elle avait failli se faire tuer enfin… se meurtriers étaient tellement ridicules qu'elle serait juste morte de rire mais bon … Donc, elle avait bien le droit de se détendre un peu non ? Les avocats de son cabinet étaient certes les meilleurs, les plus chieurs mais ils savaient s'amusaient et prendre du bon temps. Puis, quoi de mieux qu'une boite pour glaner quelques informations ? Un peu de drogue dans le verre de la victime et HOP ! Le tour était joué ! Maugrey ferait certainement une crise cardiaque devant ses méthodes mais bon vous savez ce que l'on dit … quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent.

En posant une main sur l'épaule d'un de ses collègues, Arya partit rejoindre la piste de danse avec ses camarades de sexe féminin. Longtemps lorsqu'elle était petite, la danse fut son moyen d'expression et de décompression. Bien qu'elle soit la plus jeune, elle était parfaitement à l'aise. Cette ambiance là, c'était son monde, son univers. Danser, boire, se déhancher, flirter … cela faisait partie d'elle aussi.

Un jeune homme blond particulièrement entreprenant l'emmena danser un rock endiablé. Hum… elle aimait les beaux gosses entreprenant, elle s'amusait toujours comme une petite folle. La chez la tigresse sur le dance floor et elle se transforme en une belle garce…une putain d'allumeuse. Ben oui quoi on est pas tous parfait, on a tous nos tares.

Elle dansa un moment avec son inconnu blond qui faisait monter la température pour le plus grand bonheur de la française qui avait le sang chaud. Puis bientôt, elle se retrouva seule au milieu des hommes à se défouler en faisant toujours très attention. Le don de savoir faire plusieurs choses en même temps, parfois c'est chiant quand même. Mais bon cela faisait aussi partie de sa formation d'agent secret.

La jolie brune sentit deux bras encerclaient sa taille fine et un corps chaud se coller au sien suivant le mouvement imposé par ses hanches. Un souffle chaud vint chatouiller la peau fine de son cou et de son oreille.

« - Tu tiens vraiment à te faire violer ?

- Hum… ça dépend, je ne serais pas contre un plan cul !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avancerais ce genre d'arguments !

- Tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur moi mon chou ! »

Arya se retourna pour se retrouver contre un torse musclé, ceux qui font fantasmer les filles. Pas le moment de laisser son esprit s'imaginer des choses peu catholiques. Encore heureux qui personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Fallait quand même vraiment qu'elle évacue la tension. L'agent releva la tête pour plonger ses deux orbes glacés dans les yeux orageux de Sirius Black en personne. Il faisait quand même un peu plus vieux et encore plus mauvais garçon. A croquer ! Puis la réalité la frappa de plein fouet et au lieu de lui faire peur, elle lui arracha un sourire mauvais et mystérieux. Enfin ! Si Sirius était là, ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose … elle allait enfin être en contact direct ou presque avec la mafia et cela la réjouissait. Padfoot la regardait bizarrement, bah elle devait l'air d'être une dingue à sourire comme ça, ça devait faire peur quand même parce que son regard n'avait rien d'engageant.

Un slow débuta alors, avec un sourire espiègle à faire craquer n'importe quelle bombe, la française passa ses bras derrière le cou de son homologue, futur mec et partenaire de mission. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et leurs bassins collés engageaient de lents mouvements. Avec un haussement de sourcils et un sourire en coin, Arya se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d Sirius.

« - Alors comme ça, on t'envoie me tuer ?

- Pas vraiment …. On m'envoie plutôt pour te sauter et te soutirer des informations.

- Les informations pourquoi pas si tu es sage mais la première option laisse tomber mon chou quoique si tu continues à descendre tes mains, tu vas être sur la bonne voix mais la question c'est, qui sautera l'autre ? »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rie avant de poser sa tête dans le cou du brun. Il se connaissait depuis deux ans. A trois parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier James, ils avaient fait les missions les plus dangereuses, ils avaient failli tous y rester. Forcément cela créait des liens.

La musique lente, douce et enivrante laissa la place à de l'électro. Leurs corps se quittèrent pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans une danse sulfureuse à la limite de l'indécence. Un peu de tenu les jeunes !

Et dire qu'il était censé la draguer en fait c'était plus facile puisque Arya était au courant et que par conséquent elle se laissait faire enfin jusqu'à un certain point. Il était sur que si il faisait un pas de travers, elle le castrerait à coup sur et sans remords. Les françaises ont beaucoup de chien. Cette constatation le fit sourire. Du coin de l'œil il avisa les eux autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Un des deux ne se gênaient d'ailleurs pas pour reluquer les fesses de sa partenaire comme presque tous les males présents quoi. La française faisait partie de ce genre d filles qui dégage un pouvoir attractif et sexuel assez particulier et qui fait se sentir les autres petits. Il devait vraiment être un manque, trois mois d'abstinence et il fantasmait sur sa collègue ! Ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle sinon je vous dis pas le carnage. Et puis la voir se trémoussait devant lui comme un serpent ne l'aidait pas franchement ! Il allait la violer, fallait qu'il trouve une douche pour se remettre les idées en place là.

Assez brusquement, il la ramena à lui et se pencha à son oreille.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps de faire notre sortie !

- Oh oui chéri amène moi au ciel !

- Me tente pas … »


	5. God save me please !

_Chapitre 5 : God save me please !_

**3 :15 am – Entrepot Bury – Londres**

Bon, c'est vrai la journée d'hier avait été un véritable désastre, une catastrophe même. N'ayons pas peur des mots. La descente des flics n'avait été que le début des emmerdes. Déjà, il pouvait remercier son ange gardien parce qu'il s'en était sorti indemne ou presque, son bras était un piètre état mais il avait vu pire bien pire d'ailleurs …. Il n'était pas entrain de pourrir à la morgue avec un trou dans la tête en guise décoration mortuaire. De plus , qui viendrait réclamer son corps ? Ses parents ? Ils étaient morts, remarque cela aurait fait réunion de famille au Paradis, quel délice !

En plus, il était célibataire en ce moment. Puis comment trouver une femme dans des conditions comme les siennes ? Restons sérieux ! C'est mission impossible sans Tom Cruise bien sur ! Puis comme il était pas assez désespéré pour faire le tour des bordels ben il prenait tout simplement sur lui comme le grand garçon qu'il était ….de toute façon, il avait sa plus vieille amie pur l'accompagner dans cette dure épreuve et James savait que cette dernière ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Béni soit la main droite !

Bref …. Après l'épisode de la course poursuite et du saut dans la Tamise, ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter parce qu'elle était gelée, James s'était rendu au QG du MI5 pour exposer sa façon de penser à son supérieur donc à Maugrey. Bien sur, il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre des gants résultat des courses c'est au final lui qui s'était fait engeulé. Maugrey marchait sur la tête ou quoi ? Ce putain de monde ne tournait déjà pas rond mais si Maugrey s'y mettait, on était tous perdus.

Bon il y avait un bon point, Greyback avait été mis hors d'état de nuire dans la matinée. Un malheureux accident de voiture, c'est pas dommage ça ! Bah il n'avait pas qu'à conduire en conduisant ! Quand on vous dit que c'est dangereux ! Bien fait pour sa gueule à ce sale con ! Non mais ! On va pas le pleurer, une enflure en moins, c'est toujours une bonne chose ça fait moins de gosse mort dans les rues.

A peine James rentré chez lui après être passé par les mains de l'infirmière du QG , sexy dans sa petite tenue blanche d'ailleurs … il était d'humeur à faire des choses aujourd'hui ….Bref , son portable sonna. Un agent n'est jamais tranquille et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi aucun n'est marié ?

Et le voilà maintenant à trois heures du mat entrain de se geler les miches dans un entrepôt pourri tout ça pour que papa Voldemort le chieur puisse venir récupérer le reste de la marchandise. Pff il ne pouvait pas attendre des heures convenables pour appeler les gens non ?

« - Patron voilà les sbires du psychopathe !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis près à les recevoir ces faces de babouins. »

James avança alors lentement vers les deux mangemorts se détachant peu à peu dans l'obscurité pour se placer sous la lumière pisseuse et agressive du seul lampadaire présent. L'autre entrepôt au moins était mieux niveau éclairage mais pas question d'y remettre les pieds même pas le petit orteil ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

Avec un soupir d'ennui, il se plaça face à ses deux acheteurs près à les entuber ! C'était devenu son passe temps favoris ! Fallait bien faire passer le temps non ? Alors quand on se fait chier ben on s'occupe comme on peut hein ! Néanmoins, il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il reconnut les personnes face à lui bien sur étant bon acteur il réussit à faire passer son étouffement par une grimace de mépris. Moi j'applaudis ! Lucius Malefoy, le blond toujours aussi con et Sirius …. Son Sirius. Waouh il avait pris un coup de vieux le Padfoot ! Remarque James ne devait pas être mieux ! Lucius déposa la mallette remplit de fric devant la pseudo dealer qui s'alluma une clope. Cette merde allait le tuer mais fallait bien mourir de quelque chose alors bon….

Sirius de son coté détaillait son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quatre mois et les changements étaient stupéfiants. Padfoot ouvrit la mallette et la retourna pour que Prongs y jette un coup d'œil entre deux bouffées de fumée nocives.

« - J'en veux plus !

- Pardon !?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase le blondinet ? »

Le flingue de Malefoy vint directement s'appuyer comme un réflexe sur la tempe de James. Ce n'était que le deuxième en peu de temps, pas de quoi en faire un drame quoi ! Loin de s'en formaliser, Prongs se contente d'afficher un rictus qui ne plut pas à son adversaire qui resta sur ses gardes. Amusé par le comportement de Malefoy et par le regard que lui lancer Black, James tira sur sa cigarette et envoya directement la fumée dans la gueule de Malefoy avec un petit rire froid. Bébé blond vit rouge ! Pauvre petit !

« - Lucius baisse ton arme ! Va te calmer, je règle ça avec lui !

- Comme tu voudras Black !

- Oui c'est ça bébé Lulu va donc faire mu muse plus loin et laisse les grands réglés cette affaire ! »

Sirius se retourna vers James qui avait gardé cette même attitude nonchalante. Le brun à lunettes de changerait jamais mais alors vraiment jamais ! La provocation coulait dans ses veines. Padfoot laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur les coins de ses lèvres….qui disparut lorsqu'il avisa le bras bandé de son ami. Il envoya un regard interrogatif à Prongs. Il avait toujours été trop curieux faut pas lui en vouloir !

« - Descente de flic.

- Je vois …. »

La vie n'était pas rose pour le leader du petit groupe en fait pour aucun des trois. Bien que pendant que Sirius et James se pelaient dehors, Arya était confortablement installée dans sa couette et dormait comme un bébé. En plus, elle avait laissé le canapé à Sirius, qu'elle sale garce ! Heureusement que l'appartement de la française n'était que sur écoute et qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra planquée dans les plantes vertes ! Il avait vérifié, on ne sait jamais ….

« - Pourquoi devrais je t'en donner plus ?

- Vous êtes des drôles vous ! Il est trois heures du matin, on se les gèlent royale et avec vos conneries j'ai perdu deux de mes hommes.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant !

- Vous êtes que des petits fils à papa pourri gâter qui puent le luxe et la luxure. »

James se rapprocha de Sirius et le jaugea de tout sa hauteur en envoyant sa clope plus loin. Des deux c'était lui le plus grand de toute façon. Pourtant Prongs ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Padfoot lui balance un coup de poing dans le ventre et qu'en prime il le castre. Quoi que en y réfléchissant bien c'était dans l'ordre logique des choses ! Sirius était en quelque sorte le « patron » et James « l'employé » Quelle conneries bordel ! Bien entendu ce fut le moment que choisi l'autre abruti congénital pour ramener sa fraise. Et il était pas tout a fait calmé apparemment ! Lucius appuya sur la blessure par balle de l'agent. Les points étaient à refaire et déjà le liquide chaud au goût de rouille coulait le long du bras du dealer. Malefoy ne s'arrêta pas et il ne put résister à l'envie de lui mettre une droite en lui déboîtant au passage la mâchoire. Le prie c'est que dans tout ça , James ne pouvait pas répliquer et l'envoyer voir ailleurs parce que sinon il perdrait la confiance du Lord et franchement maintenant qu'il était le dealer officiel , il allait pas tout faire foirer. La mission était bien plus importante que sa vie !

« - Maintenant Montana…dit à tes hommes de procéder à l'échange ! »

James regarda Lucius dans les yeux et se dégagea de sa prise en se retenant à grande peine de lui sauter dessus pour lui mettre la tête au carré. Il fit un signe aux anciens criminels sans jamais quitter les deux énergumènes qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le reste fut calme , seulement ponctué de regard noirs et de bâillements jusqu'à ce que Sirius passe à coté de James qu prise d'un envie de vengeance , lui envoya un crochet du droit dans l'estomac tout en lui glissant un micro dans la poche de sa veste. L'astuce ! Il le releva légèrement sous le regard de Lucius plus loin.

« - Fais attention vieux frère !

- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça James ! »

**3 :03 pm – QG du MI5 – Londres**

« - Je suis content de te voir mais tu pourrais venir plus souvent quand même ! Je t'ai vu une fois en quatre mois ! Même si tes informations nous arrivent dans les temps et rapidement j'aimerais que tu me les donnes plus de vive voix !

- Je suis désolée Maugrey….

- Oui tu as l'air vachement désolée Arya ! »

Alastor soupira longuement en gardant tout de même un sourire mais attention un maigre sourire. Arya était vraiment un phénomène et des fois il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à la supporter. Elle lui tapait sur le système ! Elle avait ce qu'on appelle une grande gueule et c'était lourd par moment. Fol œil la remettait bien sur à sa place mais ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de la virer vu son potentiel. Mais quand même par moment, elle abusait quoi ! Elle ne venait jamais lui apporter des informations… Comment pouvait il vérifier l'exactitude des photos et des commentaires envoyés ! On pouvait imaginer beaucoup de scénarios catastrophes. Avec ce métier, on finit vraiment parano de toute façon ….

« - Bon alors ? Qu'as-tu de plus à m'apprendre ?

- Beaucoup de choses en fait …

- Je t'écoute !

- Parmi les personnes qui me suivaient, une est bien plus importante que les autres. Elle restait toujours en retrait et derrière deux espèces de d'armoire à glace, deux jumeaux grands et blonds…. Certainement très con aussi !

- Ce sont les jumeaux Bencey, on a réussi à les arrêter hier !

- Oui bref, leur « chef ». Je n'arrivais pas à le prendre en photo ou alors pas assez pour avoir une identification du coup je l'ai pris en filature, en chasse. C'est pour ça que j'étais très occupée cette semaine. Il s'appelle Yarxley et c'est un proche du Voldemort. Enfin niveau deuxième catégorie !

- Deuxième catégorie ?

- Sirius m'a expliqué que en fait c'était toute une hiérarchie. Y'a les merdes, les esclaves, enfin ceux qui se font baisé à chaque fois en bas de la pyramide ensuite au dessus il y a tout ceux qui s 'occupent de l'installation des bleus, les nouveaux locaux etc.… Ensuite vient la seconde catégorie puis au dessus la catégorie dites des proches et enfin le connard, Voldemort qui ne se prend absolument pas pour de la merde. Un cas social ce gars ! M'enfin revenons à Yarxley, en fouinant un peu j'ai découvert qu'il avait déjà été arrêté pour violence envers un agent de police. En ce moment, il se rend dans les bordels, ou Nord de la Ville. Une descente de police serait la bienvenue.

- Cela sera fait ! Une petite couille en plus derrière les barreaux, ça ne peut pas faire de mal !

- Tu as qu'à le torturer, tu obtiendras des informations comme ça !

- Franchement, vous les françaises, vous êtes vraiment des sales garces. Sinon avec Sirius ça se passe bien ?

- Ben euh … oui

- Mais ou avais je la tête ! Comment cela pourrait il mal se passer !

- Qu'est que tu insinues par là espèce de vieille loque !?

- Moi mais rien voyons …. Je constate c'est tout ! Tu m'as juste bien l'air décoiffé alors que d'habitude tu n'as pas un cheveu de travers.

- Non mais tu es en manque mon gars. Ta femme te satisfait plus ou quoi ? »

Un petit silence accueillit cette déclaration. Arya ouvrit de grands yeux et la bouche en pointant du doigt son supérieur. Puis brusquement, elle éclata de rire. Elle devait se tenir à la table pour ne pas tomber au sol et se ramasser comme une belle crêpe. Elle se demanda furtivement si sa secrétaire était un bon coup vu les allusions précédentes. La française n'était de toute façon pas du genre à se taper sans vergogne ses partenaires de mission. Elle y mettait d'ailleurs un point d'honneur ! Non mais il ne fallait pas tout mélanger ! Le travail d'un coté et la vie privée de l'autre. De toute façon, avec le métier qu'elle faisait … il n'y avait pas de vie privée et en plus sortir avec quelqu'un d'externe au service revenait à mentir constamment et à chaque instant pour pouvoir s'absenter à n'importe quelle heure du jour oud e la nuit. Il fallait mentir sur son age, sur son nom, sur son boulot … sur tout ! C'était ingérable bien que certain q'y soient essayé et aient réussi. On pouvait prendre pour exemple le père de James mais bon vu comment avait fini le mariage, ça ne donnait pas envie …. Il y avait bien plus réjouissant que le divorce. Bien que de nos jours, pas mal de monde divorce pour des raisons différentes certes ….

« - Bon et bien que crois tu que Yarxley peut nous apporter ?

- Je suis certaine qu'il sait pas mal de choses. Je pense qu'on peut en tirer le nom de plusieurs de leurs planques mais pas la principale là ou siège Voldemort. Yarxley ne reçoit pas les ordres de Tom lui-même mais e ses « proches ». Sirius dit que les mangemorts ne voit Voldemort qu'une seule fois à leur entrée. Je te laisse imaginer …les coups, les insultes et les viols.

- Bien. Bon boulot Hampton, tu féliciteras Sirius de ma part mais dit lui aussi de magner son cul et de me ramener plus d'infos.

- Je lui dirai mais le serpent continue à le surveiller. Il n'a pas encore totalement confiance en lui.

- Bien, il faut qu'il gagne sa confiance, c'est primordial, il….. Ah James ! »

L'agent se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui lui fit un mince sourire fatigué. James s'installa juste à coté de la française ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur la chaise à droite de la jeune femme. Son air fatigué mais aussi malade inquiéta Shadow. On dirait qu'il allait vomir …. Maugrey poussa un verre d'eau devant James qui le but d'une traite et lui demanda la raison de sa présence ici vu qu'il l'avait déjà vu la veille.

« - J'ai vu Sirius ce matin ….

- Et moi tous les jours …

- Oui d'ailleurs, il parait que tu le fais dormir sur le canapé. Le pauvre tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de compassion espèce de saleté de française.

- Comme tu l'as très justement dit mon amour je suis une saleté de française donc le mot compassion ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire. Et puis merde, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble et je ne suis pas désespérée pour me jeter sur lui ! »

James attrapa un véritable fou rire à la suite de cette déclaration. Les femmes et leur orgueil ! Toute une histoire ! Prongs était néanmoins certains d'une chose c'est qu'il y allait y avoir quelques petits dérapages dans les jours suivants voir même de gros dérapages. Il deviendrait gay si il se trompait et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Il aimait trop ce qu'y avait de belles jambes fines et une poitrine généreuse. Peut être trop pour son propre bien. M'enfin on ne se refait pas et la nature l'avait bien fourni alors autant en profiter non ?

La discussion s'éternisa ensuite sur les diverses informations que James avait récolté dans la journée … plans, noms et planques…. Il ne faisait pas que le dealer, il faisait aussi le fileur et l'espion à ses heures perdues. En tout cas, il n'avait pas chaumé le beau gosse. A tout cela venait s'ajouter les informations données ce matin par Sirius entre deux coups de poings. C'était la nouvelle technique de transmission des informations ! Elle marche du tonnerre !

**10 :30 pm – Appartement d'Arya – Regent Street – Londres**

Sa conversation avec James et Maugrey s'était quelque peu éternisée. Ensuite, elle était partie boire un verre avec son Prongsie chéri à la cafétéria du QG, histoire d'avoir plus d'informations sur le plan moral …. Sur le plan humain au final. Il fallait être très solide moralement pour faire ce genre de métier presque sans cœur parce que les agents sont toujours amenés à faire à un moment ou un autre des choses horribles. Alors en général, niveau moral ça n'allait pas fort ….

Du coup lorsqu'elle rentra, il fait déjà nuit noire, pas très malin de sa part mais bon …. Non , elle n'a pas peur du noir mais disons que c'est plus difficile de prévoir une attaque dans ces conditions et puis elle ne pouvait plus semer ses assaillants entre deux rangées de strings en dentelles puisque les magasins étaient fermés à cette heure ci. De plus , elle ne pouvait aps se battre sous peine de briser sa couverture , une avocate coincée qui se bas comme un flic , cherchez l'erreur …. Heureusement que James avait pensé à lui donner une bombe lacrymogène en partant bien qu'elle n'en ferait pas grand-chose. Et dire qu'elle avait encore des dossiers à voir pour la séance de demain. Pff qu'elle vie ! Mais le droit lui plaisait c'était déjà pas mal.

La française passa la porte de son appartement en lâchant un petit soupir de contentement. Elle était en vie miracle. Cela méritait bien un petit verre de Vodka. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine bien décidée à prendre du petit remontant avant de se mettre au boulot mais elle tomba une scène des plus comique. Sirius Black en personne s'afférait dans sa cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose … Quoi il avait oublié le plat pour mettre la salade ?

Arya se retenait à grande peine de rire devant ce spectacle surtout que Sirius ne l'avait pas encore vu et qu'elle voulait se délecter encore un peu plus de ce spectacle. En plus, elle avait une vue magnifique sur ses fesses … Hum…un délice. Comme elle les aimait, bien ferme et musclées. Fallait surtout pas penser à ça, terrain glissant !

Finalement, elle ne tint plus et laissa échapper un rire étranglé qui signala sa présence. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer littéralement de rire quand Sirius surpris apparemment se cogna la tête en poussant un juron. Des fois en mission, on rigole bien ! Hum mais quel regard noir Black, elle a l'air hyper terrorisée la pauvre !

« - Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse livrer ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir empoisonné !

- Ah ah très drôle ! En plus je ne faisais même pas la cuisine !

- Je me disais aussi c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu n'es pas bon à marier mais que tu as un bon cul, bah on ne peut pas tout avoir ! »

Il avait compris, Sirius avait compris. En fait le but de cette mission s'était de le faire se suicider. Mais il ne fallait pas se donner tout ce mal voyons ! Avec l'autre folle dans les parages c'était chose facile ! A moins qu'il l'étrangle avant qu'elle vienne à bout de lui. C'est pas une bonne idée ça ? N'empêche elle était sexy avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, les joues rosies et ce décolleté … non mais ça n'allait pas du tout du tout ! Il ne tournait vraiment plus rond. Non décidemment plus de quatre mois d'abstinence, ça lui allait pas.

Le problème c'était que l'homme ne pas peut tout contrôler et que certaines réactions échappent à son contrôle surtout quand il y a une agitatrice de testostérone pas très loin. En plus, plus Arya se foutait de la gueule de Sirius, plus elle baissait et plus au final Sirius avait une belle vue sur sa poitrine parfaitement placée dans le soutif noir. Finalement, en serrant les dents, Sirius passa a coté d'elle en se retenant de lui faire goûter tous les coins de son apart' dans des situations compromettants.

« - Je vais prendre une douche …

- Mais fais donc mon cher Sirius, tu sais comment allumer l'eau froide ou tu veux que je te montre ? »

Et c'est repartir pour une nouvelle crise fou rire alors qu'elle venait de se calmer. Sirius n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui montre comment faire marcher l'eau froide mais autre chose pourquoi pas … Et voilà qu'il recommençait ! Dire que l'appartement d'Arya était sur écoute du MI5 et de la mafia … valait mieux pas savoir ce que Maugrey pensait de tout ça…En tout cas, Voldemort devait bien se marrer avec ses toutous. En grognant des paroles incompréhensibles, Sirius s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche … avant de hurler. Il allait la tuer, Arya avait osé lui couper l'eau chaude ! Non mais si elle voulait jouer à ça , ils allaient y jouer à deux ! On ne se moque pas d'un Black sans s'en mordre les doigts à un moment ou un autre. Putain de française ! Finalement, il préférait les groupies.

Une fois douché à l'eau froide et absolument pas calmé pour autant, il sortit de la douche et s'enroula une serviette autour des hanches. Et dire qu'ils étaient censés être un couple ! Bon c'est vrai vu la scène de l'autre jour tout le monde pouvait se mettre d'accord sur un point ….sexuellement parlant tout allait bien ! Non mais qu'est que vous allez imaginer ? C'était à peine si Padfoot avait le droit à une bise sur la joue le matin, alors le reste …. Fallait même pas y penser.

Mais la voir comme ça gémir même en simulant, ça avait quelque chose de totalement grisant et Sirius aurait bien aimé les entendre dans d'autres circonstances. Qu'est que ça devait donner en vrai ! C'est sur que c'est pas en imaginant ce genre de scène qu'il allait réussir à se calmer. Quelqu'un a une corde ?

Le corps mouillé, les cheveux noirs collés à son front et dégoulina et une seule serviette pour cacher sa nudité, Sirius sortir de la salle e bain direction le salon et tant pis pour la vieille qui les espionnait en face. Il n'y trouva pas la française, ni dans la cuisine d'ailleurs, une seule solution la chambre. Padfoot ouvrit la porte à la volée maintenant assez remonté mais il aurait peut être du frapper avant de rentrer. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil. Il allait se la faire avec ou sans son consentement et tant pis pour la morale ! Son ventre se contracta jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Arya était debout, un tee shirt à la main surprise de la brusque apparition de Sirius et seulement vêtue d'un string. Mais le fait que Sirius était entrain de la voir pratiquement nue ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. C'était une apparition divine sortie tout droit de ses fantasmes. Un silence plana dans la pièce. Les deux adultes se détaillaient du regard, mémorisant chaque courbe, chaque cicatrice, chaque creux du corps de l'autre.

Finalement, il prendrait bien une deuxième douche froide …. Les jours suivants risquaient effectivement d'être très durs ….


	6. Le début de la fin

Chapitre 6 : Le début de la fin

**9.30 am – Palais de justice – Londres**

« - Et ou étiez vous alors Monsieur Lestrange ? Si vous n'étiez pas sur les lieux ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit maître Hampton ! Au moins dix fois, et je l'ai également dit à vos camarades policiers ! Mais bien sur vous vous croyez au dessus de nous pour ne pas écouter ce que l'on vous dit !

- Alors expliquez moi avec des arguments valables et des preuves ce que vous avancez ! Et puis juste par simple curiosité comment se fait il que l'arme du crime soit en votre possession et que de plus … elle porte vos empreintes partielles et complètes ?

- On m'a piégé !

- C'est votre arme monsieur Lestrange, nos spécialistes ont cherché dans la base de données de la balistique ! Enfermée dans un coffre incassable sans le matériel adapté ! Dois-je vous dire que ce matériel coûte très cher ?

- Je…

- Pas d'autres questions monsieur le Juge ! »

Le juge leva la séance après à peine deux heures de débat. Et, c'était déjà bien suffisant pour mettre la française en rogne ! Oh oui ! Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup par moment ! Toutes les preuves, absolument toutes étaient contre Rodolphus Lestrange et il avait déjà été condamné ! Mais voilà que sa femme avait fait sa crise de petit enfant gâté pour avoir un nouveau procès ! Comme quoi, quand on a du pouvoir et des relations dans ce pays, plus rien ne compte. On obtient tout ce que l'on veut ! Au feu la procédure ! Au feu la morale et la logique !

Quelle bêtise franchement ! Une vraie perte de temps en soit et elle n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire ! Puis vous savez ce que l'on dit ? Le temps c'est de l'argent ! Ici ce n'était pas tout a fait vrai … c'était encore plus grave ! Non ici le temps s'apparentait au vies , aux vies de millions d'hommes et de femmes , les citoyens anglais qu'elle devait protéger envers et contre tout , au prix de sa vie ….bien qu'en ce moment , elle était la victime …. Mais Voldemort à plusieurs pôles d'actions !

Bien sur, depuis qu'elle faisait avocate pour le compte du MI5, les meurtres sur les informateurs avaient légèrement diminué mais pas disparu pour autant ! C'est beau de rêver mais surtout dangereux dans un monde aussi pourri que celui-ci. Aux petites heures du matin, le jour même, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années de type cocasien avait été retrouvé dans la tamise. Les phalanges de ses doigts et ses dents avaient été soit coupés soit arrachés rendant toute identification impossible. Un acte barbare signé Lord Voldemort. C'était en quelque sorte sa marque de fabrique. Vraiment un être dénué de tous sentiments !

Excédée et fatiguée de part ses nuits écourtées et la peur ambiante qui neutralisait ses songes, Arya sortit de la pièce sans même l'ombre d'un sourire et éluda complètement les questions d'Ethan qui la suivait depuis que la séance était levée.

Il n'allait vraiment pas la lâcher ! Et Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas vraiment le jour ! La française se moquait complètement du fait qu'il fut frappé par la foudre … malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Arya n'était pas un modèle de fidélité et de stabilité dans un couple … Elle aimait trop sa liberté farouche et sa réputation de mangeuse d'hommes.

Elle accéléra le pas pour essayer de semer son assaillant. Elle n'était jamais tranquille ….. Ethan arriva à la rattraper malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Ella cacha son exaspération derrière un sourire qui se voulait amical et bien sur … son collègue n'y vit que du feu. Ethan lui lança un sourire charmeur et Arya ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les hommes étaient- ils tous aussi débiles ?

« - Ethan !?

- Enfin je te rattrape ! Tu sais que tu marches vite ? Je te cours après depuis qu'on est sortit de la salle !

- Oh vraiment ? Je suis confuse, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées … je …

- Il y a un problème ? »

Cette voix grave et sensuelle d'homme viril et sûr de lui, elle la connaissait bien pour l'entendre tous les jours depuis maintenant deux ans. Shadow vit très nettement Ethan ouvrir de grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise alors qu'une main forte et fine venait se placer sur son ventre y exerçant une légère pression la forçant ainsi à reculer légèrement et à buter contre ce torse musclé et terriblement masculin.

De son coté, placé face à l'importun, Sirius souriait. Oui, il souriait de contentement, fier de son petit effet, fier de son pouvoir. Oh oui … il adorait son pouvoir écrasant, attractif qui faisait ce sentir n'importe qui petit. Il aimait son charisme qui faisait tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds toutes …sauf Arya. Trop mauvais caractère et trop autoritaire mais absolument pas coincée….

Néanmoins une fois entre deux verres d'alcool, Arya lui avait dit qu'il pourrait rendre n'importe quel mec gay parce qu'il avait un cul à damner tous les saints. Cette soirée là , Padfoot avait bien rit autant pour la réflexion qui augmenta son égo mais aussi pour la vision qu'une Arya bourrée pouvait offrir ….Une française avec quelques verres en trop, non …. Une Arya avec quelques verres en trop devenait encore plus féline et manipulatrice, mesquine et caractérielle, une vraie garce aux arguments plus que recevables…

Arya soulageait d'une certaine façon de la présence de l'autre agent - qui était censé ne pas se montrer- rentra dans son jeu. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas supporté les mièvreries d'Ethan aujourd'hui et cela lui évitait de se brouiller avec son collègue. Elle ne savait pas encore de temps il lui restait à crécher dans le cabinet alors autant ne pas créer de vagues. A la fin pourquoi pas !

« - Aucuns problèmes …. Ethan me parlait de la dernière audience.

- Euh … oui c'est ça ! De toute façon je suis pressé je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ! On se voit demain Arya ?

- Bien sur ! On doit traiter l'affaire Yarxley n'oublis pas ! »

La française ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour son collègue même si honnêtement ce n'était pas franchement le moment. Fataliste et pas vraiment ennuyée, Arya haussa les épaules et demanda à Sirius de l'attendre quelques secondes enfin…demanda …ordonna serait bien plus juste. Elle alla récupérer ses affaires et ses dossiers dans son bureau avant de le fermer à clé et de profiter de sa journée de libre pour aller dormir. C'est un mot qui la hantait depuis qu'elle s'était levée …en fait elle ne s'était pas vraiment couchée. Elle avait somnolé sur ses dossiers avec une tasse de café à la main. Pas très sérieux !

Sirius s'accouda contre le mur et attendit que Mademoiselle veuille se donner le plaisir de ramener ses fesses pour sortir. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, ça sentait l'hypocrisie à plein nez. Puis l'autre là, ce gars stupide et certainement coincé il voulait quoi ? Avoir la française ? Il était plutôt mal tombé ! Avec un sourire mauvais il rabattit ses lunettes noires sur son nez.

D'un coté, il n'était pas surpris d'être témoin de ce genre de scène. Arya était une très belle femme possédant une beauté froide. Elle donnait l'impression d'être taillé dans le marbre, elle n'avait pas d'imperfections. Le genre de personne sur qui tous les regards se tournent dans la rue. L'image parfaite du mythe de la femme fatale ! Et elle en avait parfaitement le caractère ! Oh ça oui ! Pas de doutes à avoir sur la question !

« - Je croyais que tu étais censé ne pas te montrer ? C'était un ordre en plus !

- Depuis quand j'obéis ? »

Arya sourit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, celui là il ne changerait jamais. Aussi gamin qu'il l'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Son je m'en foutisme des règles l'avait choqué au départ. Même si elle était réputée pour n'en faire absolument qu'à sa tête. Et ce n'était pas près de changer ….

**8 :25 pm – QG MI5 – Londres **

C'était réellement la débandade, le QG ressemblait à tout sauf à un endroit calme et sérieux. On avait carrément l'impression de se trouver dans une véritable fourmilière. Les agents de tous les services confondus couraient de droit à gauche en passant par la case bureau du chef ! Tous étaient en proie à une grande panique. Mais pourquoi tant d'agitation ?

Aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu une des …. Non la plus importante étape de la mission d'infiltration qui se déroulait sans trop de dégâts depuis plusieurs mois. On ne comptait pas le nombre de tentatives de meurtres sur les agents en mission, le nombre de voitures cassées et le nombre de pertes extérieures …..

Bref c'était quelque chose de dangereux, de vraiment dangereux mais surtout de complexe …. Un transfert de prisonniers. Et bien sur pas n'importe lesquels ! Les criminels étaient arrivés dans la nuit sur les coups de trois heures du matin pour plus de sécurité et placés dans les trois cellules que possédait le QG. Oui bon, ils devaient être un peu serrés mais franchement pas de pitié pour les enflures qui tuent des enfants à coup de couteau , qui violent les femmes avant de les décapiter et qui font des génocides au nom d'une personne débile.

Maugrey donna les dernières instructions à ses agents occupés du transfert dans les prochaines heures. Un transfert ….qui devait être une catastrophe…une vraie catastrophe ….pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que grâce au lien entre Arya et Sirius, Voldemort était au courant. Cela avait le mérite de ne pas fouttre en l'air la couverture de Black et ainsi éviter sa mort comme celle d'Arya. Comme quoi tout était prévu aux détails près dans ce métier …ce qui n'empêchait pas les ratés …. Même la plus organisée des missions pouvait rater et de manière la plus horrible qu'il soit … La mort frappait à toute les portes et surtout de ceux qui la provoquaient ….

« - Et n'oubliez pas : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort l'abruti est au courant qu'il faut se relâcher ! Au contraire même ! »

Les agents esquissèrent d'un bref mouvement de tête raide et inquiet. Qui ne le serait pas à leur place ? L'air de rien cette mission était d'une difficulté rare et pas seulement à cause du danger mais bel et bien à cause de la partie comédie …. Au final, tout cela n'était qu'une vague mise en scène, une redoutable mascarade. Les agents sont vraiment des personnes polyvalentes !

Bien sur cette immense mise en scène avait un but précis et n'était pas exécutée pour le plaisir. Il fallait laisser certains détenus s'échapper grâce à l'embuscade que Voldemort allait leur tendre. Tout ça en ayant l'air surpris bien sur ! Il allait falloir tout de même se défendre pour ne pas faire fuir les hommes de mains de Tom qui comptaient sur leur effet de surprise ! Vous croyez que c'était facile vous ?

Enfin le petit groupe formé des agents du MI5 et des prisonniers se retrouva dans la ruelle à l'arrière du QG. Plusieurs camions blindés les y attendaient ainsi que quelques voitures de fonction. Le convoi prit enfin la route de Douvres parce que en effet le vrai but de cette mission au départ était d'emmener les prisonniers en France ou ils devaient être interrogé par les services français qui avaient un magnifique agent pour les interrogatoires. Une femme de plus … Ah ces françaises alors, de vraies teignes. Elles avaient du talent dans beaucoup de domaines…. Espionnage, filature, interrogatoire…d'une certaine façon des déesses du crime vu certaines de leurs méthodes.

Les agents étaient sur le quai vive même en sachant à quoi s'attendre …surtout en sachant à quoi s'attendre. Qui serait encore là ce soir ? Qui rentrerait vivant voir ces enfants ? Pour le moment, le trajet se passait relativement bien mais pour combien de temps ? Arya les avait prévenus que la parfaite organisation du crime n'attaquera pas de suite. Pas dans les rues de Londres pour éviter l'arrivée directe de renforts. Mais ce n'était pas rassurant pour autant. L'agent d'origine française la plus douée leur avait prédit leur mort. Personne n'était dupe !

Le convoi sortit de la ville avec un amer goût de regret dans la bouche des professionnels.

1…..2….3 kilomètres de plus au compteur et toujours aucunes traces des sbires du parrain. L'attente devenait insupportable et les détenus commençaient à ressentir la peur de leurs gardes. Les proches fidèles savaient eux …. Ils s'en doutaient fortement. Ils connaissaient assez bien leur chef pour en connaître les méthodes. Et cela même si Voldemort était réputé pour être imprévisible et illogique dans ses actes. La logique est différente selon les individus…..

Ce fut presque sans surprise mais avec une crainte nouvelle et largement justifiée que la voiture en tête du peloton explosa, tuant ses deux passagers. Personne ne résiste aux lances rockets. Le reste ne fut qu'un immense brouhaha incompréhensible dès les premiers coups de feux. Deux camions furent renversés et les détenus nouvellement libérés allèrent égorger sans remords les conducteurs. Ce qui au départ devait être une mascarade devint une vraie tuerie. Agents et mangemorts se livraient un combat sanglant, un combat à mort. Les corps tombaient avec des bruits sourds sur le macadam. Le liquide chaud et rouge, essence même de la vie formait des rigoles noires qui zébraient le goudron.

Au loin, les premières sirènes retentirent marquant ainsi la fin précipitée des combats …. Une fin cruelle….

Accroupi sur la petite colline qui surplombait le carnage, une clope à la bouche, Sirius regardait le spectacle avec le goût si caractéristiquement amer de la bile dans la gorge. Oui, cela lui donnait la nausée….ça aurait pu être lui juste en bas …ça aurait pu être James qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis deux semaines … ça aurait pu être Arya…. Et puis, c'étaient ses collègues, ses amis qui se faisaient violemment assassiner sous ses yeux. Saleté de vie, saleté de boulot, saleté de Tom Jedusor. Il fallait que tout cela cesse, il fallait éradiquer Lord Voldemort…. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire ….sa couverture avant tout.

Néanmoins la mission fut un succès ….des deux cotés … les pertes en moins….C'était bien ça le pire ….

**11 : 56 pm – Casino Leighton – Londres**

« - Alors ?

- Lestrange, Nott, Avery et Goyle sont de retour parmi nous. On a perdu quelques hommes en route mais il fallait bien faire quelques sacrifices non ?

- Bien … très bien …. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi… une mission que j'ai prévu de te donner depuis le début…. Ramène la moi … On va tous les piéger …. Ils ont assez fait capoter mes opérations. Ils vont comprendre qu'on ne se met pas en travers de la route de Lord Voldemort sans en payer les conséquences. Que la fête commence !

- Bien maître »

La silhouette fine et légèrement voûtée portant un manteau aussi noir que les ténèbres esquissa un sourire à donner des sueurs froides à n'importe quelle personne censée sur cette Terre. Bien que ces personnes se fassent rare dans un monde contrôler par la peur, la haine et l'individualisme. Cela ne nous mènera à rien, juste à notre destruction. Tom Jédusor lui renvoya son sourire avant de partir dans un éclat de rire froid et sec qui suffirait à briser tous les verres près de lui.

Finalement, la silhouette menaçante se glissa à l'extérieur du casino en longeant les murs sans bruit. L'ombre dangereuse se déploya dans les rues de Londres à la recherche de sa proie qu'elle savait ou trouver. Elle n'attirait pas l'attention des passants, elle se forçait d'être transparente avec sa démarche pourtant souple et agressive. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné et une joie malsaine commençait à couler dans ses veines, se répandant comme un poison. L'excitation due aux tortures prochaines la rendait fébrile et elle dut se retenir à plusieurs reprises de trépigner d'impatience.

Agitée de mouvements convulsifs, elle arriva devant la porte blanche aux rainures dorées. La surprise fut sa plus belle arme …

Arya Ella Hampton tomba aux mains de Lord Voldemort grâce à Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Leur couverture venait de sauter….Les agents allaient être livrés à eux-mêmes. Il était temps de se dépasser, de dépasser ses limites…

Ce fut d'une certaine façon, le début de la fin ….


	7. Le dernier voyage

_Bonjour,_

_Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier_ **Mystical** _et_ **Briseis Black **_pour leur_ _review et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction !_

_Enjoy !_

_H.B_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le dernier voyage

**3 :10 am – Appartement d'Arya – Regents Street – Londres**

Sirius essayait de rentrer le plus vite possible, tête anormalement basse. Alastor l'avait bien prévenu. Il avait hérité de la place la plus délicate dans cette affaire. Normal, parce qu'il avait de lourdes épaules, il pouvait surmonter tout ça … c'est ce qu'il croyait du moins. Il était celui qui aura le plus de sang sur les mains, celui qui verra le plus d'horreurs. Il le savait et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'embarquer dans cette aventure. Mais tout cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de vomir et de se détester … oui se détester pour sa passivité…. Il avait regardé ses collègues se faire exploser la cervelle, se vider de leur sang et il n'avait rien fait. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire sauter sa couverture pour jouer les héros ….personnage qu'il n'était pas ….

Avec un soupir, il passa la porte de l'appartement de sa collègue ou il avait élu domicile depuis qu'ils formaient un couple, enfin pour la mission. D'ailleurs, cela le faisait bien sourire. Cette femme était une vraie tigresse, une vraie garce foutue comme une déesse et aussi pénible et calculatrice que son ancienne prof d'économie au lycée. L'envie de se la faire devenait de plus en plus pressante. Il était un homme à femmes, il avait besoin de sa dose sinon il dérapait et commettait des erreurs. Il avait besoin d'un défouloir et il savait que la française aussi. Chacun ses méthodes en plus !

C'est vrai que par moment, il lui mettrait bien des gifles. Elle avait beau avoir un an de moins, elle devait avoir de sacrés talents artistiques en la matière vu son nombre élevé d'apprentis.

Mais Padfoot ne retrouva pas le sourire chaleureux, à la fois goguenard et pervers de la française ni l'intérieur cosy et chaleureux qui le faisait se sentir d'une étrange manière chez lui ….

Non…. Il ne retrouva rien de cela ….et il se figea, un étrange étau dans la poitrine. Sa respiration se fit hachée, irrégulière et difficile. La peur élue domicile dans son ventre, son cœur chavira au bord du gouffre. Un immense froid envahit tout son être. Fiévreux, il dut se retenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber, un sanglot étranglé dans la gorge ….

« - Non … non, non … tout mais pas ça, c'est trop tôt ! »

Réprimant un frisson, Black se força à se calmer, il était un des meilleurs agents de son service. Il était un ancien militaire. Il était un soldat, un guerrier et pourtant…c'est comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler …. Il faiblissait comme une fillette devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Est-ce parce qu'il était directement concerné ? Est-ce parce qu'Arya était une amie ? Une fille formidable, téméraire avec un cul magnifique ?

Les meubles étaient renversés, déversant leur contenu sur le sol. Le vase couleur crème que la française aimait tant était brisé au sol. L'eau des fleurs typiquement féminine et source de fraîcheur et de vie imprégnait le tapis bordeaux. Les rideaux avaient été arraché et pendaient misérablement par un mince fil. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, les vitres cassées. Le plan de travail noir de la cuisine américaine avait été littéralement explosé. Le mur comportait trois impacts de balles distincts. Mais ce n'était pas tous ses détails d'une scène de lutte qui accrochaient son regard…

Non… ce furent les trois marques de sang aussi rouge que le rubis qui s'étendaient sur le mur du salon…. Trace d'une main qui s'accroche pour ne pas sombrer …

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le sortit de sa torpeur. Amorphe et las, il décrocha.

« - Oui ?

- …

- … Bien j'arrive …. »

La peur fit place à la colère, sournoise et sourde. Le mobile vint s'écraser contre les vestiges d'une table basse. Padfoot rechargea prestement son arme et plaça son plus fidèle ami dans sa ceinture, prêt à vider son chargeur à la moindre occasion. Mais il se doutait que cela ne serait pas aussi simple ….

Il embrassa une dernière fois une dernière fois la pièce dévastée du regard laissant un petit mot écrit à l'encre noire sur la porte pour les policiers qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver maintenant. Plus déterminé que jamais, Sirius passa la porte légèrement abîmée.

La fin approchait, il le savait, il le sentait … Cela serait une sorte de dernier voyage … au moins pour cette mission ….

**4 :52 am – QG de Lord Voldemort – Londres**

La décapotable rouge vint se garer dans la petite cour mal éclairée du Manoir délabré et franchement glauque. Un endroit à faire froid dans le dos. Tom avait l'habitude de changer du QG assez souvent mais il avait une préférence malsaine pour son manoir familial. Même équipé des meilleurs systèmes défensifs, il n'était pas imprenable ! Voldemort devait commencer à se sentir invincible et intouchable.

C'est vrai que après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était en Angleterre et qu'il faisait mumuse ….. Et personne ne lui disait rien ! Enfin pas vraiment ….Du coup il devait se sentir pousser des ailes.

Lunette noire rabattue sur l'arrête de son nez, Sirius passa les lourdes portes en bois massif avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Que Tom fasse enlever Arya en soit cela n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant puisqu'il voulait l'éliminer depuis le début…. Mais qu'il le fasse de nuit et au moment où se déroulait la mission du siècle …. Cela devenait inquiétant.

« - Ah Black ! Il veut te voir. Avec Bellatrix dans le grand salon.

- Bien Nott. »

Padfoot reprit sa route en tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui semblait vouloir crever sa poitrine. Il monta rapidement une volée de marches, traversa encore deux couloirs, tourna une fois à droite. Ce manoir était un véritable labyrinthe. Heureusement qu'il ne devait pas connaître toutes les pièces. Seulement le grand salon, la salle de réception, la salle d'entraînement, les quelques cellules et ...la salle des tortures….

Enfin la porte qu'il venait de qualifier de maudite apparut devant lui. Sirius souffla un bon coup avant de toquer et attendit l'ordre de pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce. Voldemort donna son accord avec une voix tirant bizarrement dans les aigus. Une sorte de cri affreux qui glaça le sang de l'agent infiltré. Qu'est que le tordu avait encore inventé pendant qu'il n'était pas là ? D'un côté, il ne préférait pas le savoir !

« - Ah Sirius ! Je t'attendais un peu plus tôt. Il faudra encore faire des efforts sur la ponctualité mon fils.

-J'ai fais du plus vite que j'ai pu….

- Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur et donc je passerai sous silence ton retard. Mais c'est la dernière fois, enfin ça c'est sûr …. »

La dernière partie de la phrase jeta un froid et un goût amer envahit la bouche de l'agent. Une bonne humeur du Lord qui ne disait absolument rien qui vaille à Padfoot …. Mais alors rien du tout ! Il avait appris à se méfier des soit disant changements d'humeur de face de serpent. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les trois personnes présentes. Sirius attendait que Tom prenne la parole mais celui-ci semblait s'amuser de son malaise puisqu'il se contentait pour le moment de sourire. Bellatrix, elle aussi souriait de toutes ses dents noires. Pour Sirius cela ne faisait plus aucun doute …. C'est elle qui était allée enlever et séquestrer la française. Arya n'avait pas du rire….

Le Lord se tourna vers son bras droit et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. L'image qu'il renvoyait donna une subite envie di rire à Sirius et rien ne s'y prêtait. On aurait dit un couple et rien que d'imaginer cette idée lui donnait des frissons et la crise de fou rire, qu'il contenait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Bellatrix trépigna et sauta de son siège avant de se diriger vers la porte en adressant au passage un sourire démoniaque à Sirius qui fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas peur d 'elle !

« - Viens près de moi Sirius. J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Puis surtout un petit boulot pour toi mon grand !

- Je vous écoute …

- Allons, allons pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Prends donc un verre de whisky ! De toute façon, tu n'es pas pressé puisque ta mission auprès de cette avocate est terminée. Soulagé ? Et puis … de toute façon c'est moi qui décide… Tu as pris ton pied, j'ai mes infos, fin ! Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

- Euh... Oui …. »

Tom satisfait, se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Sirius prit place à ses côtés. Le lord eut juste besoin de faire un vague geste de la main pour que la porte s'ouvre sur Bellatrix et deux autres hommes qui tenaient à bout de bras une silhouette. Sympa la mise en scène ! Signé Voldemort bien sur ! Ce dernier d'ailleurs sortit de sa poche un petit tube de poudre blanche. Il l'ouvrit et déposa la poudre en fine ligne appelée rails. Sirius déglutit. Il s'était promis ne jamais retoucher à la cocaïne ... il avait failli y rester une fois, ça lui avait servi de leçon. Néanmoins, Tom n'était pas de cet avis puisqu' il lui tendit le plateau et lui ordonna presque d'en prendre ce qu'il fit … de mauvaise grâce. Voldemort cherchait il à le droguer pour ensuite en profiter ? Sirius était plus résistant quand même.

Les deux hommes lâchèrent la forme qui s'étala au sol, face contre terre avec un léger grognement guttural. Sirius fronça les sourcils … il s'était plutôt attendu à voir Arya mais c'était pas franchement le cas vu que la personne était un homme en vu de ses proportions…. Un homme en mauvais état.

Partout, les blessures saignaient abondamment, il ne portait pour tout qu'un pantalon déchiré à certains endroits. Des hématomes s'étalaient de leur couleur noirâtre sur son dos. Des fines lignes, vestiges de coups de fouets, zébraient la peau blanche et translucide, qui brillait d'une drôle de façon sous la lumière. Les doigts de sa main droite étaient cassés et sa jambe gauche formait un angle tout sauf normal. Le sang s'écoulait sur les pierres créant une petite flaque rouge.

Un homme torturé pendant des heures …voir des jours et des semaines sans relâche…un homme détruit ….

Tom se leva et prit le bras de l'agent infiltré pour le mener tout près du prisonnier. Sirius sentit l'homme bouger à ses pieds, mais sans gémir alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons de hurler de douleur. Un homme fort et courageux à ne pas en douter. La gorge sèche, Padfoot écouta la respiration chaotique du prisonnier. Ils étaient tous condamnés à mourir ….

« - Il était une fois, des personnes qui croyaient pouvoir me duper. Mais, ils avaient oublié que personne ne se dresse sur la route de Lord Voldemort sans en payer de très lourdes conséquences. Ils se sont crus plus fort que moi mais aujourd'hui ils rampent tous à mes pieds comme de vulgaires larves. Et tu sais quoi Sirius ? C'est extrêmement jouissif ! Je doute que tu puisse vraiment comprendre vois-tu ….mais tu dois savoir une chose…une seule et unique chose … leur mort sera mon cadeau mais avant …Avant, on va les faire souffrir un peu, histoire de s'amuser ! »

Voldemort sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunes et cassées. De quoi faire fuir n'importe qui. Sirius lui n'avait plus envie de rire et de toute façon il ne le pouvait plus. Sa gorge ne pouvait qu'émettre des sons étranglés. Les fidèles du Lord rentrèrent par dizaine dans la salle. Un spectacle était à prévoir…

Tom satisfait de l'effet de son petit discours ricana et envoya un coup de pied sur la personne à terre, la retournant au passage.

C'est précisément à ce moment là, que Sirius sut qu'ils étaient tous perdus, que leur vie ne rimait à rien…. Qu'ils étaient tous des pions dans un combat bien trop gros pour eux… Un combat de tous les jours, un combat politique…

Et tout ça parce que la personne au sol entrain de mourir lentement n'était autre que Seth Montana … de son vrai nom….

… James Potter …


	8. L'enfer a un visage connu

_Bonjour,_

_Et voici le chapitre suivant comme promis. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement _**Briséis Black**, _fidèle lectrice de cette fic. Bonne lecture et à samedi prochain =)_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'enfer à un visage connu

**5 :00 am – QG de Lord Voldemort – Londres**

C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres mots pour décrire la situation actuelle. Mise à part qu'elle soit délicate. Mais ou avaient-ils donc commis une erreur ? Ils avaient pourtant fait extrêmement attention. Ils avaient pris garde à ne pas être suivit lorsqu'ils devaient aller voir Maugrey. D'ailleurs avec le temps, les visites se faisaient plus rares. Il ne fallait pas que la mission tourne au drame ! Ils étaient les meilleurs agents du pays et Voldemort n'était toujours pas entrain de moisir en prison. Comment avaient ils pu se faire avoir comme des bleus, des débutants !? Comment ?

Assise dans la semi obscurité de sa cellule, Arya essayait vivement de ne pas s'arracher les cheveux de rage et de frustration. Ce qui l'énervait le plus au final, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle allait certainement rendre l'âme dans cet endroit lugubre. Oh non ! Sa vie ne valait rien du tout. Une femme parmi tant d'autres. Un agent parmi d'autres. Et puis, la française n'avait peur de rien. Si la mort lui inspirait une quelconque peur, elle ne ferait pas ce métier ! Arya aimait le goût du risque et la montée d'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines à chaque combat. Ce qui l'énervait, c'était plutôt de voir la mission échouer ! C'était de se dire que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ne servirait peut être à rien au final… Qu'ils seraient des noms sur une liste de morts déjà trop longue. Le monde a l'aube d'une guerre ? C'était inconcevable.

Excédée, Arya poussa un hurlement emprunt de colère et envoya son poing s'écraser contre le mur. Un horrible craquement suivit l'impact. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pousser un cri de douleur.

En soufflant, elle essaya de se déplacer vers l'entrée de la cellule mais le combat qui l'avait opposé à Lestrange l'avait amoché. Elle avait été tellement surprise de l'intrusion de la mangemorte dans son appartement, qu'elle avait eut le temps de prendre deux coups de poings et un coup de crosse de revolver dans la tête avant de réagir. Trop tard ….

Même si elle était dans une mauvaise posture, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses deux collègues et amis. Pour James qui n'avait pas donné de signes de vie depuis un trop long moment pour que cela soit normal. Pour Sirius qui allait avoir une drôle de surprise en rentrant. Voldemort allait s'amuser avec Padfoot avant de le tuer de la pire manière qu'il soit. Elle n'était pas dupe et encore moins naïve !

Plongée dans la pénombre, elle attendait… Quoi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas réellement. Une sorte de signe peut être bien. De toute façon, elle savait que bientôt on allait venir la chercher, elle se débattrait un peu pour la forme, cracherait son venin comme une vipère sur le visage de ses assaillants et les suivrait jusqu'à Voldemort. Scénario cousu de fil blanc et terriblement cliché. Mais voilà, à la différence d'un film… C'est qu'ici tout est réel… Il n'y avait pas d'effets spéciaux, pas de cascadeurs…

Dans un grincement sinistre, la porte de fer rouillée s'ouvrit en tremblant sur ses gonds. Deux silhouettes massives d'hommes rentrèrent dans le petit habitacle, capuche sur la tête. Arya se les imagina sans mal sourire et se féliciter intérieurement de la situation. Le premier, le plus trapu des deux l'attrapa par le bras et la souleva comme une vulgaire brindille, une feuille morte …morte elle n'allait pas tarder à l'être …

« - Alors Hampton, ravie de me revoir ?

- Rodolphus Lestrange...toujours pas en prison ?

- Comme tu le vois, « notre petite évasion » fut une véritable merveille. Et même prévenus, tes petits camarades doivent en ce moment même servir de repas aux rapaces affamés. A moins qu'on les est ramassés depuis ? De toute façon, il n'en restait pas grand-chose pour certain !

- Espèce de…

- Tut, tut, tut ma belle, reste calme voyons ! Tu sais que j'adore particulièrement ton côté sauvage mais tu auras tout le loisir de nous montrer ton côté animal ! »

La française essaya de se dégager en se débattant. Mais, elle était loin d'avoir l'avantage. Lestrange commençait à lui tordre le bras dans un angle tout sauf naturel. Arya fut obligée d'arrêter sa rébellion symbolique pour garder l'usage de son bras. On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir. Et son instinct lui criait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin… son instinct ne se trompait jamais.

**5 :34 – QG de Lord Voldemort – Londres**

Ce fut un Tom souriant qui posa son regard sur le corps allongé à la respiration saccadée et quasiment inexistante. En parfait acteur, Voldemort poussa un petit soupir désolé avant de balancer un autre coup de pied dans le ventre de son dealer…enfin de son supposé dealer.

Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire, il était pris au piège…ils étaient tous pris au piège comme des rats. Depuis combien de temps, face de serpent était il au courant ? Assez longtemps pour mettre en œuvre une vengeance. Il était bien placé pour savoir que Tom ne faisait rien à la légère. Qu'est qu'il prévoyait ? Le fait qu'il ne lui avait encore rien fait, lui donnait des frissons et des sueurs froides. Le sentiment de malaise qui l'avait étreint s'intensifia encore un peu plus.

Le fait que James disparaisse, que Jedusor l'envoi surveiller la mission du siècle et fasse enlever Arya en même temps, n'avaient rien de pures coïncidences. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup.

« - Tu vois Sirius ce qu'il en coûte. Regarde le ! Une larve voilà ce qu'il est. Mais toi … toi tu n'es pas comme ça n'est ce pas ? »

Le sourire carnassier du parrain s'intensifia encore. Padfoot ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait au Joker dans Batman. Il avait vu le film juste quelques jours plus tôt avec Arya qui d'ailleurs avait fini par s'endormir sur son épaule. Non, il n'en avait pas profité. Il l'avait juste porté tout le trajet avant de la déposer dans son lit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça… surtout que la française n'avait pas voulu le lâcher, le prenant pour son doudou. Du coup, il avait passé la nuit avec Arya, pensant au douloureux réveil qu'il aurait droit le lendemain matin. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui … une partie de son être avait peur de ne jamais revoir le sourire de la jeune femme.

Sirius vit avec horreur, Voldemort lui tendre un pistolet et montrer James d'un signe de tête. Il sentit la Terre s'écrouler sous ses pieds en un trou immense prêt à l'emporter. Les armes des autres fidèles de Tom se levèrent également. Ils étaient tous prêts à tirer au moindre faux pas de sa part. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il serait mort dans tous les cas de figure. Voldemort ne le laissera pas partir.

Padfoot n'était pas dupe tout comme James qui venait de se relever légèrement, encrant son regard dans le sien. Potter ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir combattu… Il voulait mourir en homme libre…

« - Tue le ! »

Tue le… tue le….deux petits mots qui résonnaient en boucle dans la tête de Sirius alors que son bras tombait mollement le long de son buste, arme au poing. C'était officiel, ils étaient tous foutus. Padfoot entendit le ricanement lointain de Tom, son âme et son corps n'était plus en symbiose. Il était spectateur et non plus acteur. Il subissait, il ne décidait plus. Sirius se sentait partir et le regard neutre de James ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de vomir.

« - Alors on a peur de me tuer Black ? »

James sourit doucement…. Cette mission venait de virer au cauchemar et vu son état…a part attendre la mort, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il ne tenait même pas sur ses jambes. Le sang qu'il perdait en grande quantité lui donnait la nausée. Sa tête tournait et semblait peser des tonnes. Prongs se sentit plus qu'il ne le vit partir en avant. Il se rattrapa juste avant que sa tête touche le sol sur ses mains avec une légère grimace.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon, c'était indigne de lui et tellement rabaissant. Il se le refusait. Il avait encore tellement de chose à faire, à voir et à découvrir. Encore tant d'amour à donner.

Les armes furent chargées prêtes à l'emploi. Avec un sourire amusé, James réussit au prix de douloureux efforts à se mettre debout. Chaque geste était une épreuve, chaque mouvement un enfer. Un enfer avec un visage connu, celui de la mort, de la haine et de la peur.

Sirius, en acteur étranger releva son bras et abaissa le chien de son arme avant de pointer le canon en direction de la tête de Prongs. Tout cela commençait à devenir automatique….une balle…un corps…une vie gâchée.

« - Black, Black, Black…soit tu le tue soit je m'en charge ! »

Voldemort donna un coup dans les jambes de James le refaisant tomber à genoux. Tom lui releva la tête en lui empoignant une mèche de cheveux noirs et apposa avec un rictus, le canon de son arme sur la tempe du pseudo dealer. Néanmoins, le parrain fut décontenancé par le rire froid et perçant de Sirius. Perdait il la tête ?

« - Tu sais qui nous sommes. Tu sais ce que nous sommes. Alors crois tu vraiment que j'hésiterai une seule seconde avant de lui mettre une balle dans la tête entre les deux yeux ? Tu me déçois Voldemort. Je te pensais plus vif que ça ! Regarde autour de toi Tom, combien de tes fidèles ou pseudo fidèles sont derrière les barreaux grâce à nous ? Tu t'en es rendu compte trop tard ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que les agents du MI5 débarquent ici ! »

Tom n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un sourire et se contenta de chasser la réflexion d'un signe de main dégoûté. Il savait très bien que Black essayait de gagner du temps avec ses belles paroles dénuées de sens pour le parrain et complètement inutiles. Les renforts pouvaient bien arriver, ils seraient morts depuis longtemps.

Sirius lui de son côté réfléchissait. Il fallait qu'il sorte vivant de cet endroit, il fallait que James sorte vivant et il fallait sortir Arya d'ici également. L'espoir fait vivre et c'est parfaitement vrai, Sirius voulait croire pour la première fois en la vie. Mais comment pouvaient ils espérer sortir d'ici en un seul morceau ? Une vingtaine de mangemorts attendaient qu'un ordre de leur chef adoré pour leur exploser le crâne !

James se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber au sol, épuisé moralement et physiquement. Une soudaine envie de vomir le prit. Il ne fallu pas plus qu'un léger basculement de sa tête vers l'avant pour lui faire vomir sang et bile. C'est sur que la mort devait être une chose bien plus douce mais il se sentait animé d'un esprit de vengeance.

Voldemort devait tomber coûte que coûte. C'était devenue une nécessité et si pour ça il devait y laisser sa vie, alors il partirait l'esprit tranquille et sans remords. C'était le but de sa mission, il était temps de montrer que même épuisé, blessé et à l'article de la mort, James Potter restait un des piliers du MI5. Un agent n'abandonne pas. De toute façon, un agent infiltré n'a qu'un seul ennemi : la mort.

Le doigt légèrement pressé sur la gâchette, Sirius attendait. Bizarrement, les paroles d'Arya lui revinrent en mémoire. Un jour, la française lui avait déclaré que être un agent équivalait à être une ordure car ils tuaient tous pour réussir, sans morale. Mais ce que Sirius n'avait pas su déceler sur le visage grave de son amie c'est qu'un agent ne tue pas que ses ennemis…. Sacrée Arya, elle avait le chic pour faire réfléchir les gens !

Peut être était il tout simplement destiné à être un meurtrier, une machine à tuer sans sentiments. Au final, méchants et agents sont égaux…ce sont tous des assassins …

James regardait Sirius … Sirius regardait James … parce que Sirius était James, James était Sirius et James et Sirius étaient meilleurs amis mais ennemis devant le destin …ou peut être pas au final ! Sirius ne pouvait pas prétendre pouvoir tuer James… et James ne pouvait baisser les yeux devant son assassin qu'il soit ennemi ou ami …. Mais si il y avait bien une chose à ne pas négliger, c'est que Padfoot tenait une arme entre ses doigts fins et que cela serait peut être leur passeport de survie.

« - Black je commence à m'impatienter ! »

Une goutte de sueur coula sur les tempes de Sirius et son doigt appuya légèrement sur la gâchette. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, de ne penser à rien sauf à sa mission et à son but enfermer Lord Voldemort en prison pour une peine à perpétuité.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant alors qu'une voix féminine criant dans une langue étrangère se faisait entendre. Pour la deuxième fois, le bras de Sirius retomba le long de son buste et son regard se focalisa sur l'entrée de la salle. James aussi avait tourné la tête vers un spectacle pour le moins surprenant mais qui au lieu de le faire sourire le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Sirius non plus n'en mener pas large de son côté. Elle était là devant lui, les habits déchirés par endroit, la lèvre supérieure fendue et saignante. Un bras tordu et dans un sale état. Ses longs cheveux autrefois parfaitement soignés formaient une masse informe et sale sur son crâne. Son regard était voilé sous la douleur lancinante qui irradiait son bas ventre, là ou Bellatrix l'avait frappé. Sa peau ecchymosée contrastant fortement avec la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau.

« - Arya …. »


	9. La liberté à un goût de sang

_Bonjour,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas poster plus tôt mais hélas j'ai eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps et j'ai donc été contrainte et forcée de prendre du retard dans les publications. Pitié ne me tuez pas !!!!_

_Je remercie énormément _**Mystical** _pour toutes ses reviews et ses messages de soutien. Je vous encourage également à aller lire ses fictions, qui sont géniales. Je remercie également_ **Briséis Black** _et tous les lecteurs de cette fiction._

_H.B_

Chapitre 9 : La liberté a un goût de sang

**5 :40 am- QG de Lord Voldemort – Londres**

Sirius perdit un peu de couleur lorsque le regard noir et farouche de la française croisa le sien et s'y accrocha, comme un homme s'accroche à une bouée. Ils avaient tous été pris au piège. Bien sur, il le savait mais le fait de se retrouver tous les trois dans la même pièce donnait une autre dimension au malheur qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre. Oh oui, ils auraient pu crier «Tous pour un, un pour Tous » avec un poing levé vers le ciel mais le pouvaient ils sincèrement encore ? Pouvait ils encore oser y prétendre ? Surtout dans l'état actuel des choses ? Tout cela n'était que des questions sans réponses … une chose à chercher et à prouver.

Traînée de force vers le centre de la pièce, Arya grimaçait en examinant de près la salle qu'elle voyait pour la toute première fois. Elle devait bien avouer que Voldemort et ses ancêtres aimaient le luxe. Le Manoir était glauque mais majestueux, avec un peu de réparation et une nouvelle décoration, elle était persuadée que ça ferait un joli endroit pour vivre. Il fallait y mettre aussi quelques fenêtres parce que l'obscurité ambiante lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. C'est fou ce à quoi on pense lorsqu'on sent nos dernières heures arrivées. Serai ce une forme incomprise de regret face à tout ce qu'on ne vivra pas ?

Arya fut brutalement jeté à terre aux côtés de James. Elle en profita pour le détaille discrètement et son état lamentable la choqua. Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle avisa les yeux flous, vides et ternes ainsi que les grosses gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur le front de son ami. James se concentrait pour rester en vie et ne pas sombrer dans une inconscience qui lui serait fatale. James Potter était un soldat. C'est pour son moral d'acier et son refus d'abandonner qu'il était un agent formidable…un des meilleurs …. Voir le meilleur. Après tout, dans le trio, c'est bien lui qui occupait la place de leader. Il avait ça dans le sang, c'était naturel chez lui….comme son père avant lui, il était né pour commander.

Doucement en signe de soutien, Arya se saisit de la main de James. Ce dernier se tourna vers la française et lui adressa un faible sourire qui se transforma bien vide en grimace de douleur contenue. Une nouvelle fois, Prongs partit en avant, vomissant la bile amère alors que la française le retenait.

« - Oh mais regardez moi ça, si c'est pas mignon ! Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir vraiment commencer. »

Voldemort esquissa un de ses fameux sourire carnassier, une sorte de marque de fabrique. Il se déplaça souplement autour des trois prisonniers comme un vautour sur sa proie.

Le regard de Sirius continuait de glisser sur la silhouette de la française et à se plonger dans son regard colérique et blessé … que lui était il arrivé ? Tom claque des doigts et deux gorilles se saisirent de Padfoot lui retirant l'arme des mains. Qu'est que Voldemort voulait il au juste ? Voulait il les tester … le tester ? Et si il avait vraiment tué James, qu'est qu'il se serait passé ? Voldemort cherchait il à les monter les uns contre les autres ? Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour ça …. Le parrain n'y arriverait pas. Ils connaissaient parfaitement leur métier.

« - Bien alors…. Que vais-je faire de vous ? Vous vouliez jouer malheureusement vous avez perdu … alors… Si on calcule bien, c'est à mon tour de m'amuser. Bella une envie ? Une idée ? Une faveur ?

- Maître je ne permettrais pas, j'ai confiance en vôtre jugement mais faîtes les souffrir, faîtes les payer …

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Lestrange…. Bientôt ils nous supplierons de les achever. Bien que je suis persuadé que Potter ne tiendra pas le premier coup.

- Oh pauvre bébé Potter ! »

Alors que Voldemort discutait de leur sort avec la charmante Bellatrix, Arya cherchait activement le moyen de sortir d'ici, tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs. Les cerveaux des deux agents fonctionnaient à plein régime. Mais ils ne voyaient aucune issue...aucune ! Il leur fallait en vitesse une aide extérieure mais comment contacter Maugrey dans ces conditions ?

Le regard de Sirius s'alluma lorsque la française lui désigna discrètement du menton ses deux assaillants. Les yeux de l'agent se posèrent alors sur la crosse noire et bombée d'un revolver mais surtout sur la forme caractéristique d'un téléphone portable. La française avait vraiment l'œil !

Padfoot croisa cette fois ci le regarde vitreux de James qui suivait son petit manège. Mentalement, le brun ténébreux commença le compte à rebours. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Si il ratait, il signait définitivement et de façon irréversible leurs arrêts de mort mais hélas pas celui du parrain.

3…2…1….le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son premier bourreau et lui écrasa le pied. Sirius évita adroitement un coup de poing avant de se jeter littéralement sur l'homme cagoulé au téléphone portable. Le brun entreprit de l'étrangler d'une seule main alors que sa main gauche venait effleurer la coque froide. Malheureusement, il devait aussi éviter les coups et garder sa position de force. Il se sentit saisit par les aisselles et rejeté en arrière alors qu'un premier coup de poing s'écrasait sur son nez. Un filet d'eau rouge vint couler jusqu'à ses lèvres qui virèrent au pourpre.

Sans ménagement, un des mangemorts à forte poigne lui attrapa les cheveux et le traîna jusqu'aux côtés de ses compatriotes et actuellement camarades d'emmerdes. Voldemort ne se laissa même pas distraire par cette agitation soudaine et continua de parler tortures et gloire avec son bras droit. Fidèle petit toutou !

Padfoot passa une main sur son nez cassé et en retira le surplus de sang en grognant légèrement. Ils en auraient pris des coups ! Arya se pencha légèrement vers lui jusqu'à atteindre son oreille. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque le parfum sucré de la jeune femme mélangé au sang et à la terre lui arriva aux narines. Il se reprit de suite en se giflant mentalement pour sa stupidité guimauvée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait changé …. D'un côté cela le dérangeait autant que ça lui faisait plaisir.

« - Dis moi que tu l'as !

- Je l'ai mais j'ai vraiment vu le moment ou il restait dans la poche de l'imbécile. Il a un sacré croché du droit ! »

Lentement, Sirius laissa glisser le portable dans la main d'Arya près de sa cuisse. Elle était la seule des trois qui savait composer un numéro sans se tromper de chiffres et bien sur sans regarder. Elle composa avec la plus grande discrétion possible les 10 chiffres du bureau de Maugrey. Fallait ensuite espérer qu'il y avait assez de crédit pour donner les informations capitales à leur survie. Sinon, ils étaient définitivement perdus….déjà que ce n'était pas fameux. Shadow baissa le son au maximum pour éviter que Voldemort et ses sbires entendent la sonnerie criarde et la voix nasillarde de Fol Œil.

Arya positionna le portable sur ses genoux dans le creux des reins de James puisque celui-ci reposait dans ses bras tout près de son cœur.

« - Bien alors … par qui allons nous commencer ? Honneur aux femmes bien sur ! N'oublions pas les bonnes manières. »

La française sourit légèrement, Voldemort pouvait y mettre toutes les formes qu'il voulait, une torture restait une torture et un viol un viol. Fidèle à elle-même, Shadow se leva posant délicatement la tête de James au sol tout en prenant soin de ne pas fermer le clapet du téléphone mobile. Elle le savait, ils le savaient tous les trois, tout allait se jouer maintenant. Le prix de liberté avait un drôle de goût. , celle du sang, de la peur, de la haine et de la mort.

Debout narguant de toute sa grâce désinvolte et de sa beauté froide échevelée le parrain, Arya souriait. Pas un sourire magnifique qui annonce des jours heureux, un sourire résigné et froid légèrement crispé avec un côté bestial caché au bout des lèvres, au coin de sa bouche. Elle laissa retomber mollement ses bras de long de son buste. Tête basse, une mèche de cheveux noirs de jais pour cacher son regard, elle attendait.

Bellatrix sous l'injonction muette de son maître se mit à tourner autour de l'agent avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Tom lui ne quittait pas la bouche étirée de la française. Tout à coup, Bellatrix s'arrêta et hocha positivement la tête. Religieusement, Lestrange s'écarta suivit directement de la totalité des mangemorts. Le lion entrait dans l'arène. Shadow se tendit prête à castrer sans hésitation cette face de serpent répugnante. Elle avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la peur.

« - Tu sais que tu as de la chance Hampton … beaucoup de chance…. »

Un claquement de doigts plus tard, deux mangemorts la tenaient et l'empêchaient de faire le moindre geste défensif. Arya se promit de tous les faire payer au centuple ce qu'elle avait subi, ce qu'elle était entrain de subir et ce qu'elle allait subir. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et les retombées sons souvent plus conséquentes que l'acte. Oh oui, elle en faisait la promesse. Tom Jedusor ne s'en sortirait pas, foi d'Arya Hampton !

Tom se trouvait maintenant à quelques misérables centimètres du visage de la belle brune. Arya renifla de dédain et commença à se débattre, son genou atteignit parfaitement sa cible. Tom se courba sous le choc. Arya fut néanmoins vite maîtrisée. Furieux, Tom se releva et gifla de toutes ses forces et à plusieurs reprises la jeune femme. Une mince rigole de sang rouge coula de sa lèvre inférieure et mourut dans le col de son chemisier blanc.

« - Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça ! »

Sirius impuissant regardait d'un œil noir la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Son cœur se souleva lorsque Tom s'empara furieusement de la bouche de sa collègue malmenant au passage ses lèvres si douces. Padfoot ne pouvait regarder ce spectacle et tourna son regard vers le corps inerte de James. Il se rapprocha vivement de lui et souffla de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il respirait encore. Prongs économisait ses forces et c'était une bonne chose.

Pris d'une rage soudaine, Arya mordit violemment les lèvres du parrain avant qu'une langue ne s'infiltre dans sa bouche. Surpris, Tom se recula. Le lord revint à la charge et déposséda la femme de son haut. Une alarme s'alluma dans la tête d'Arya. Elle fut brutalement jetée au sol sous le regard goguenard de l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus sur cette terre.

« - Jamais je ne souillerai mon âme avec une fille de ton espèce.

- Oh pauvre bébé, il a peur des méchantes demoiselles ! »

Voldemort sourit, sourire qui augmenta lorsqu'un coup de pieds vint heurter le dos de l'agent qui se courbe vers l'avant. Black commençait à s'agiter, des mitraillettes à la place des yeux. Même Potter venait de sortir de sa léthargie avec un regard mauvais. Tom se demanda furtivement le genre de relation que les trois agents entretenaient. Une sorte de triangle amoureux ?

Tom arma une nouvelle fois son revolver et en abaissa le chien avant de le pointer en direction de la poitrine dénudée d'Arya. Elle commençait à l'énerver alors il allait la tuer. Peut être que ensuite il ferait lécher son sang chaud au goût métallique à un des deux autres. Oh oui quelle excellente idée ! Brillante idée !

« - Ben alors Tom, on n'ose pas me tuer ?

- ….

- TUE MOI !!! »

Le cri de la française ricocha avec force sur les murs nus et froids formant un écho. Cette pièce avait quand même des allures macabres d'amphithéâtre romain. Sirius lui grimaça, cette fille était vraiment tarée et surtout complètement masochiste. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de doutes à ce sujet de toute façon. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, il ne pouvait pas perdre la française. Il ne le voulait pas et même si c'était complètement stupide puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle recherchait et pensait. Etait elle au final qu'une étrangère avec un visage familier ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, son cœur avait pris les commandes, écrasant sa raison. Il voulait que cela continue mais comment garder un semblant d'espoir dans cette situation ? D'un côté, il fallait bien avouer que cela lui faisait extrêmement peur. La nature humaine dans sa définition n'aime pas le changement. Des qu'on touche à la petite routine, tout va de travers. Bien sur lorsqu'on est agent secret la routine n'a pas le même sens et elle est ponctuée de surprises. Mais un agent sait très bien ou il va et ce qu'il fait, il connaît son métier sur le bout des doigts. Les affaires se suivent, se recoupent et se ressemblent sans être identiques. Tous les agents savent qu'ils pouvaient y perdre la vie mais ils savaient aussi pourquoi. En fait, au final, c'est un métier qui sortait juste de l'ordinaire et de l'idée que les gens se faisaient d'une vie rangée.

Le temps commençait à devenir long et Voldemort s'impatientait. Sirius le lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux. Tom voulait jouer mais il s'était heurté à un mur. Tom voulait jouer seul mais avec le meilleur trio d'agents devant lui, il ne pouvait pas et cela l'ennuyait autant que ça l'énervait.

« - Tu sais que tu m'emmerdes Hampton.

- Raison de plus pour me tuer, allez appuie ! Tu te dis parrain de la mafia et tu ne sais même pas appuyer sur la détente.

- Ferme ta grande bouche Hampton à moins … que tu veuilles qu'il se passe la même chose que tout à l'heure… »

Arya déglutit difficilement, elle avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure avant d'arriver ici et c'était peu dire. Oh oui, elle avait été livrée aux assauts répétés de ses bourreaux…de son bourreau… Elle avait était salie, souillée et malgré tout cela, elle avait su rester droite en éloignant autant qu'elle le pouvait ses souvenirs. Elle avait honte, elle se détestait, elle avait envie de hurler sa rancœur et son dégoût….de se mutiler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle qu'un tas de chairs en lambeaux. Mais il avait fallu que Voldemort le lui rappelle pour que sa barrière se brise comme un collier de perles. La française se mit à trembler. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Arya était l'image type de la femme blessée, de la femme détruite.

« - Qu'est que vous lui avez fait ???

- Range tes crocs Black. Rodolphus s'est juste détendu …. »

Sirius perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Il voulait avoir mal compris, il voulait avoir mal entendu, mal interprété. Il l'espérait au plus profond de son être. En touchant Arya c'est son cœur qu'ils avaient violé. Et pourtant, il suffisait de regarder ce petit bout de femme apeurée et le regards pervers de Lestrange pour connaître la vérité … la douloureuse et meurtrière vérité.

Une rage sourde s'empara de tout son être faisant frémisser ses muscles, ses traits se contractèrent dans une expression dure et son regard se fit fou. Une envie de tuer et détruire inonda ses veines … puissante, déstabilisante et assommante.

« - Vous n'êtes que des enflures …

- Tiens Potter toujours pas mort ? Bon ça suffit, vous ne m'amusez plus. C'est ici que s'arête l'aventure, la vôtre bien entendu. »

Comme un vieux ralenti, Voldemort appuya sur la détente libérant la balle tueuse aux rainures dorées. Une balle qui se dirigeait tout droit vers la forme accroupie. Arya releva la tête. Mourir en héros, mourir pour sa patrie….mais pourquoi allait elle mourir réellement ? Mais le film se s'arrête pas là, ce n'est que votre respiration qui se bloque sous la pression…la pellicule elle continue son chemin, imperturbable…..vos yeux se bloquent, vos mains tremblent.

Et prestement une forme se lève et se libère d'une poigne forte, l'amour et la peur décuple nos sens et notre force. La forme hurle mais nous ne l'entendons pas. La forme s'interpose entre la balle et le corps de la femme. Et tel un chevalier en armure, l'homme tombe à terre.

Le reste ne fut qu'un brouhaha incessant où l'on ne distinguait plus les cris des ordres. Où agents et mangemorts se battaient férocement pour leur survie, pour la survie d'un peuple qu'ils avaient juré de protéger.

Mais toute cette agitation, Sirius ne la percevait plus. Les cris n'étaient qu'un petit bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Les personnes que des tâches noires sur un fond blanc taché de sang. La seule chose qu'il distinguait avec une netteté nouvelle c'est le visage d'Arya penchée au dessus de lui, son regard bleu remplis de larmes, ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle lui parlait mais il ne l'entendait pas. Délicatement, comme lorsqu'on cueille une fleur rare, Sirius lui prit la main et la mena à sa bouche. Il y déposa un léger baiser alors qu'une goutte salée venait s'échouer au coin des yeux. Dans un dernier soupir, il prononça les trois mots les plus important de sa vie alors que son sang pourpre s'enfuyait dans les rainures des dalles.

« - Je ..je… t'aime… »


End file.
